It's Just Twelve Inches of Wood
by The Coven Mistresses
Summary: Ollivander the wandmaker is getting on in years and needs two apprentices to gather ingredients. Unbeknownst to them, HD have signed on for the adventure of lifetime. Who knew that making and...holding wands would be so bloody dangerous...and hot?
1. Chapter 1

**b Disclaimer/b **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. b **No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. /b **.  
So, this is the first chapter of a small project some fanfiction authors started and I'm REALLY curious about the outcome. Hopefully, you're too. If you want to contact any of the authors and they don't have an account on here, then please go to the Coven Mistresses profile/bio section in order to get their links. Slytherine b **REVIEWS give the writer a good feeling and bring them good luck, did you know that/b .**  
b **Author: ZooArmy  
Wonderful Beta: DracaMalfoy /b **  
and THANKS to b **GRABALLZ /b **for fixing the first part of the chapter. It's perfect.  
Warnings: None for this chapter.  
-  
- -  
- - -  
- -  
-  
b **'IT'S JUST 12INCHES OF WOOD' /b **  
-  
- -  
- - -

Harry stood in front of the shop window and stared at the display dumbly, too deep into thoughts to notice anything. Was this what he wanted for real? Yes, he thought – actually - hopefully. If not, he could still drop out, he told himself and sighed heavily.

This morning he had found the small advertisement in the Daily Prophet and thought it would be perfect for him. He would travel a lot, get out of his rut. A rut that wasn't much than sleeping, eating, sports, meeting friends and a lot of bore.

After his last year at Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort his life had gotten a bit… he struggled for words… okay, okay, his life was unfulfilled and without sense - at the moment, mind you.

And here he stood to change a thing about it. Wasn't that proof enough that he wanted to give his life some sense again? Yes, he wanted this! Definitely. Harry looked up and down the street before he went to the entrance and stepped into the shop. A small bell, above the door, announced his appearance.

It was shortly before closing hour and the shop was completely empty, except for him. He heard the rolling of the shelf ladder and only seconds later the shop owner Ollivander appeared on his ladder with a broad grin.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I wondered how long it would take you to find the entrance of my shop and stop staring at my empty shop window?"

'Oi.', Harry thought, but seemingly the old man hadn't changed much through the war. He had been forced to close his shop shortly before hell broke free in the wizarding world and Diagon Alley wasn't a safe place anymore.

Now, one year after Harry's victory, the wand-maker was back and seemed to be his usual self. Maybe a bit older and haggard, the brunette thought.

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?" He shook himself out of his thoughts. This happened too often lately. Ollivander stood behind the counter and he, Harry, hadn't even noticed him coming down his ladder.

"I… I've seen your advertisement in the Daily Prophet this morning."

"Aah," The small man's eyes lit up. "So, you've given up on your plans to become an Auror? If I may so express myself that was a good decision in my opinion."

Harry wrung his hands nervously. Ollivander was a nice man, no doubt there, but sometimes his behaviour was 'a bit' scary. "Yes, er, since the defeat of Voldemort…" the man didn't flinch and Harry scrunched his eyebrows. "I don't feel like becoming an Auror anymore. I endangered my life long enough, I think. Maybe I'll try later, in five years or so."

Why did Ollivander stop smiling? Had he said something wrong? Harry recalled what he had said seconds ago, but nothing had been offensive and mentioning Voldemort hadn't scared him either. What was the problem?

"Oh, Mr Potter, if you're looking for something unperilous this won't be the right profession for you. After all… procuring ingredients for wands, integrants I might say, are not easy. You would travel with a partner, but obtaining phoenix feathers, unicorn blood, elf-hair or Centaur tail hair, to name but a few, is nothing to treat lightly."

Harry gulped painfully. Maybe Ollivander was right. He wanted to do this until he was sure what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but danger again? Nice and easy sounded good for a while, but would he stay sane? Didn't he need excitement in his life? The last year had been split somewhat. The first half he had used to heal - physically and mentally. He hadn't thought much about fighting, protecting or danger. Everything he had wanted was to get his life back and away from media that hunted him like Death Eaters did before.

The second half of the year had been…excruciatingly long. The flood of reporters had ebbed down to a sufferable amount and Harry had free-time on his hand. If he'd have had so much time on his hand while being at school, he thought, he'd have written nothing but perfect tests and gotten perfect marks, because he'd have had A LOT of time to study.

Getting a girl- or boyfriend was out of question, as well. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, but many people didn't dare approach him, because of his 'status'. Once, in a club, a girl had fainted when he had asked her to dance. Another time a boy had bolted, when he had asked him to dance, all the time screeching 'Oh my god, this is too much. This is too much'. And those people who didn't faint, bolt and dare approach him, he soon found out, were only obsessed with him as 'the saviour' or wanted their five minutes of fame.

All in all the last six months had been horribly lonely. His friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley, née Granger, had tried to spend as much time possible with him, but their jobs kept them busy. Ron had turned his second childhood dream into reality and run through Auror training. His first childhood dream, to become professional Quidditch player, would most likely stay what it was – a dream. Hermione worked at the ministry, but never really told what exactly she was occupied with, always saying it was confidential.

"-ter? Mr Potter?" Harry snapped out of his trance-like state and scolded himself mentally for loosing himself in his thoughts again.

"I'm sorry, Ollivander."

"Oh it's nothing. Why don't you stroll a bit around the shop to think about your decision while I close the shop?" Harry nodded. Actually he had come to a decision already. He wouldn't survive another year, or even half-year, full of nothingness and without some action, but obtaining permission to look through shelves laden with boxes and boxes full of wands was too tempting to tell Olivander his decision now.

He stepped into the first aisle and was in awe. He couldn't see the end of the aisle; the shelves on both sides seemed to go on for ever.

Ollivander looked after Harry Potter until he vanished inside one of the many magical aisles. If that boy would work for him, he could be rather sure to get every needed ingredient from every ever so dangerous place. Before the war, he had felt strong and young enough to travel the magical world of Great Britain or Russia, once he had been in Sweden as well, but now he felt emaciated.

He was still of unimpaired mental faculties to manufacture wands, but his body… his body didn't follow his mind anymore and he thought hiring two young, adventurous men to get him everything necessary was the best idea he had in a long time.

Ollivander went over to the shop entrance and turned the 'Open – Closed' sign around, showing outwards 'Closed – we're back for you in 13h 59min 55sec' and the time counted down. He pulled the key out of his pocket and put the key in the lock.

A knock was heard from outside and pulled him out of his musing and every evening routine. He looked through the glass of the door, saw a familiar face and opened the door. The small bell chimed again. "Good evening, Ollivander, is it already due closing hour?"

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy. I hope it's a good sign to see you so soon again." Ollivander said good-humoured and received a small smile from Malfoy, what was more than many people would ever receive.

"Yes, I hope so myself. The post is still vacant?" Draco asked hopefully and stepped around the small man into the shop.

"Oh, does that mean you made a decision and want to work for me?" Draco only nodded and Ollivander produced right away a piece of parchment out of the blue. "That's wonderful, Mr Malfoy. This is the contract. The payment will be…"

"I don't care about the payment. I don't do this for money, but to do something." Draco butt in. He pulled out his wand and signed the contract without reading it, let alone making sure that his name was written correct.

"Don't you want to read the contract?" Ollivander asked stunned, but rolled the parchment up and let it disappear in a small cloud of smoke.

"No. You can send me a copy to Malfoy manor. I've got to go now. I wish you a good night, Ollivander." Draco opened the door and stepped out.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy." Draco turned around and looked at the old man that seemed a bit taller now that he had stepped two steps down. "Please, be here tomorrow morning nine o'clock." The blond young man nodded and the older man closed the door slowly.

"Ollivander!" Draco called and the wand-maker paused. "Eurm, thank you, for giving me this chance and trusting me." He apparated away, before the other had a chance to respond. Ollivander closed the door and locked it.

"Mr Potter?" The small man called and heard the well-known sound of his shelf ladder.

"I wanted to do this, since I entered this shop for the first time." Harry said happily, when he appeared on the ladder and came to a halt at the beginning of the shelf. "Did you have another customer yet? I heard the small bell." The brunette climbed down the ladder and went over to the shop-owner.

"Ah yes, that was your partner-to-be. That is, if you want the job."

"Who will be my partner?" Harry asked, not even trying to hide his nosiness.

"Will be? Does that mean wandering my shelves helped you and you made a decision? But as I already said, it's no job to expect office work."

Harry snorted and looked down at Ollivander. "I thought that much and I want to do it." The boy-who-lived stretched out his hand and held it out for the other. "Will I get the job?" Ollivander took the hand and shook it with a firm grip.

"Yes, Mr Potter, when you'll have signed this contract…" like before, he produced a piece of parchment out of the blue. "you'll be one half of my two new assistants, providing me with ingredients." Harry grabbed the roll of parchment and unrolled it slowly. "The payment will be…"

"I don't care about the payment. I don't do this for money, but to do something." Harry butt in. If Ollivander had a déjà-vu he didn't show it at all.

Unlike Draco, Harry read the contract from first to last line and signed it afterwards without questions or objections. The wand-maker let the labour contract vanish again in a puff of smoke and see Harry to the door. "I await you to be here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." Ollivander said while unlocking and opening the door.

"Alright, Ollivander. Have a good night."

Harry waved once more through the closed door and apparated away to his flat in a suburb of London. The moment he felt the floor under his feet he hit his palm against his forehead. Blimey, he'd forgotten to ask who his partner would become. Well, he would know it in some hours and it couldn't be that bad, could it?

He had made a right decision, a good decision, Harry thought when he went over to his bathroom and stripped down on the way, leaving a trail of clothes behind. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Cold water hit him mercilessly and he jumped aside. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't remembered to wait a moment before stepping under the water jet, not to loose vital body parts by frostbite.

As soon as the water had a pleasant temperature, close to scalding hot, he began washing his body and hair. He turned the water off, when he was done and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the rack he towelled himself, threw the wet towel over the shower glass door and went out into the living room – stark naked.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched and the brunette thought his heart would cease to beat. He looked with huge shocked eyes at his two best friends sitting on his sofa and tried to cover himself as fast and effectively as possible. "Where have you been?" the girl yelled. Ron sat next to her, looking like he felt sorry for Golden Boy.

"Er, under the shower." Harry said dumbfounded.

"No, you pillock. Where have you been all day? I've tried to fire-call you all day, because we haven't seen us for full week."

"Herm, if you haven't noticed yet I'm naked and I start freezing." Harry said sarcastically, sounding a bit annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Merlin, as if you've something I haven't seen already." Hermione retorted and pursed her lips.

"What? You've seen Harry naked?" Ron yelled.

"No, Ronald! But seen one, seen 'em all." Hermione retorted again and rolled her eyes.

"But, but, I don't look like…"

"HEY! Could you please stop discussing my genitals?" Harry cried before he stormed off to his bedroom. He came out again, wearing jersey pants and muscle shirt and flopped down on one armchair. "So, why again did you intrude my home?"

"We didn't intrude your home!" Hermione said indignantly.

"You're here. Inside my flat. Without my consent. - That's trespass." Harry said, an evil smirk on his face.

Hermione's mouth stood wide open and Ron needed to suppress his laughter. "That's… That's… oh, Harryyyy. AAARGH. Just tell me where you've been."

The brunette chuckled amused and threw his legs over one armrest. He picked at his nails as if nothing concerned him. "I was in Hogsmeade all day and then I got a job."

This time both his best friend's mouths stood wide open and he enjoyed the display with relish. His little revenge for 'burgling' his flat for the umpteenth time. "You… WHAT? Oh, Harry that's great. What, where will you work?"

"I'll work for Ollivander and travel around to get him his ingredients to manufacture wands."

"That's so cool." Ron said.

"Uhum." Harry answered.

"That's dangerous." Hermione said.

"Uhum." Harry answered.

"You're nuts." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I always had such feeling." Harry said dryly and Hermione glared daggers at him. "Herm, cool down, I won't travel alone. I have a partner I'll get to know tomorrow." He could see the relief in the girl's eyes and needed to bite the inside of his cheek not to groan or roll his eyes.

About one hour later, the married couple left the flat and Harry grabbed some food from the fridge and snuggled in a large blanket in front of the telly.

He had been so nervous this morning that he hadn't eaten breakfast, just the thought of food nauseated him. And now he stood in front of Ollivander's, half an hour early. He had tried to look good, you could never know if your partner would be a real cutie or maybe handsome. He looked good, not overdressed, but good. He wore a mint green button-up shirt instead of a t-shirt and black well-fitting jeans instead of loose-fitting one. The only thing that drove him up the walls was, as ever, his hair. It was a mess.

In the end he had given up, threw his brush in the bin and apparated to Diagon Alley, only noticing that he was early when he stood in front of the closed wand shop. Harry read the small sign in the door. 'Closed – we're back for you in 00h 29min 14sec'. He was about to turn around and look for something to do for the next 30minutes, when the door opened and Ollivander yelled from the inside. "Come in. It looks like rain."

Harry didn't need to think twice. He took the two steps and went into the shop that looked so small from the outside, and closed the door with another chime of the small golden bell. "Good morning, Ollivander." He called into the empty shop.

"Good morning, Mr Potter." The wand-maker looked out of one aisle. "Aren't you a bit early?" Harry smiled sheepishly. "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" The small man asked and a bar stool appeared next to the counter that Harry could sit easy.

"Yes, coffee would be wonderful, thank you." A loud rumble was heard outside and in a blink of an eye, rain fell in sheets. Harry took the bar stool and sighed in relief. By now he would have been drenched, if Ollivander hadn't let him in. The sky was pitch-black and was only relumined with lightning that was closely followed by thunder.

'A nice way to start a new job.', Harry thought. Ollivander appeared with a mug of hot steaming coffee, a sugar basin and coffee cream on a small tray. "Thank you, but don't you drink one as well?" Harry asked confused and poured a bit coffee cream in his coffee.

"Nah, the caffeine isn't good for my…" they were interrupted by the small bell. Golden Boy looked over to the entrance and saw a tall, lean figure clad in black stepping into the shop. His face was hidden under the hood of his cloak and the water dripped off the fabric and pooled on the floor in a small puddle.

Harry stared flagrantly and thought that he just had witnessed the sexiest made-for-a-movie appearance ever. "Good morning, Ollivander." The foreigner said and Harry tried not to think anything. What if the other was ugly or even worse, dumb as a pole?

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy. Seems like the weather wasn't on your side, huh?"

'MR MALFOY???', Harry's mind screamed at him. This couldn't… this wasn't… no, no, there were more Malfoy's around, right? RIGHT? This couldn't be… The foreigner took his hood down… it was… bollocks… it really was Draco sodding Malfoy with all his blond hair and pale skin and grey eyes.

Harry groaned loudly and slammed his head on the counter top. He had thought of Malfoy as sexy. Yuck! The green eyed young man lifted his head after a moment and looked into two pairs of eyes that watched him suspiciously. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" Ollivander said when he procured another bar stool for Malfoy and placed it on the other end of the counter. "I think you know each other. And now you will become my two assistants." The small man vanished again to get another coffee.

He felt Malfoy's eyes on him and wanted to slam his head back on the top. What had he done to deserve this? Was god that angry with him? He lifted his eyes and stared back at the git in black.

"Potter." Malfoy said and Harry didn't know what he should make of it. The Slytherin prick had said his name neither with contempt nor with any niceness. Was he bloody Switzerland, or why did he keep it neutral?

"Malfoy." He said and tried too to put no emotion in this one word. The blond only smirked and Harry thought he was back at Hogwarts. All the emotions that only a Malfoy could create in him flared up again. Malfoy's smirk only broadened when he glared at the snake and suddenly it dawned on Harry.

The bloody git toyed with him; he wanted to see Harry erupt because of him. The brunette's anger vanished at once and a smirk appeared on his lips that rivalled Malfoy's.

'Someone cheered too soon. No way will that happen ever again, Malfoy.' Harry thought when he brought his mug to his lips, never leaving Malfoy out of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks to the people who reviewed Please everyone, keep reviewing. Reviews make the writer feel happy!

Much love to: forbiddenlover, imber de caelum, huddleup, and Munia

Chapter 2- If you give 'em an inch…

Author: SnapesSweetheart

Beta: Miss Nikki

Draco walked down the sidewalk with a wary eye on the sky. He knew he would get there early but hopefully, Ollivander would be there to let him in. As thunder rumbled, he winced. It didn't frighten him but it seemed as if every bad thing that had happened to change his life had occurred during a thunder storm. He hoped it wasn't an omen for his new job. As the thought crossed his mind, the skies opened up and it began to rain. He quickened his steps and reached Ollivander's in just moments.

He opened the door and silently thanked whoever above had been watching out for him.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Seems like the weather wasn't on your side, huh?" Ollivander greeted and stood to find another stool. Draco was staring at Ollivander's companion. He could hardly see in the dim light but he reminded Draco of.… The other man groaned, banging his head against the tabe once, before looking up to meet Draco's eyes.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander said placing a stool at the end of the table, opposite Harry. "I think you know each other. And now you will become my two assistants."

It took most of Draco's willpower not to groan and beat his own head against the table. 'Harry damned Potter! How the hell, was he supposed to work with Harry.' He thought morosely. He didn't even notice Ollivander leave the room.

"Potter." He greeted, trying to keep his voice neutral. He wasn't sure what this situation would entail but he didn't want to lose the position. His life was immensely boring and Ollivander had been the only one to offer some relief. Even the Goblins hadn't wanted to hire him and they hired anyone who could break a curse. It seemed not many wanted to deal with the curse that went by the name Malfoy, no matter how different Draco was from his father.

He smirked when Harry said his name. He had tried to keep his tone neutral but Draco could sense the mild anger and annoyance in it. One of the few predictable things in Draco's life was Harry Potter. Harry could always be relied upon to react to each of Draco's taunts the same.

Before things could go further, Ollivander returned with a cup of coffee for Draco. Draco sat on his stool and added the cream and sugar offered. He stirred it and took a sip.

"That's amusing. You drink your coffee the same way as Mr. Potter." Ollivander observed. Draco was not amused and glanced at Harry to find that Harry was not amused either. To suggest that they were anything alike was preposterous.

"Well, you have both signed up to search for wand making material. Unfortunately, age is creeping up on me and I have been unable to get them myself. My great grand daughter, Elise, helps me make the wands but getting the materials can be quite dangerous. It's too dangerous for a young girl." Ollivander explained.

"There are many different materials used and some of them are obscure, not as well known as unicorn or centaur hair. It can be quite an adventure finding these." He went on with a wistful note. Draco had the feeling that Ollivander would have preferred to go on these expeditions himself.

"What are we to look for first?" Harry asked. Ollivander smiled.

"I have decided Demiguise hair will be perfect for beginners such as you. You would be surprised at how many wands have Demiguise hair... and how many of those wands work as Unspeakable. I have already packed what you will need. Here is a portkey. Try not to use it until you locate what you are searching for, unless of course in a case of emergency. The Ministry is regulating all portkey travel now. You will both have to be touching it for it to activate." Ollivander said as he slid a small disk across the counter. Draco reached out and grabbed it before Harry could.

"Your packs are there. There is a bag in one of them that is spelled to keep the hair in good condition when you find it. To assure that the mission is clear. You do know what a Demiguise is and what it can do, correct?" Ollivander asked, motioning to two dusty packs in one of the corners.

Draco glanced at Harry who was watching him. Inwardly he winced then nodded. He didn't know but he didn't want to admit that lack of knowledge in front of his school rival. He was relieved when Harry nodded as well.

"Good. There is nothing more, other than be very careful and good luck. I hope to see you in a few days." Ollivander said.

Draco and Harry climbed off their stools and went to the packs. Draco was sure that Harry had grabbed the least dirty one for no other reason than to annoy him, who was known to be somewhat of a clean freak. They strapped the packs on their backs and Draco held the small disk out to Harry. He reached out, touched it and Draco felt a shock that he was sure had nothing to do with the portkey but before he could react, the portkey transported them.

Draco was used to travelling by portkey so his arrival was graceful. Harry fell to the ground heavily.

"Nice landing." Draco said with a smirk, surprised when Harry grinned at him.

"Thanks. I've worked on it for years." He said in a cheerful voice. If Harry's intention was to throw Draco off guard (which of course, it was) it worked. Draco stared at him in consternation. Harry was supposed to remain predictable. It was something that Draco relied on, though he rarely admitted it to himself. A smile and a joke aimed at Draco were not predictable.

"Where do you think we are?" Harry asked, looking around. They were on a wooded mountain and when Draco looked around, he had to admit it was beautiful.

"I don't know. Where do you find Demiguises?" Draco asked somewhat shortly. He was not assured by Harry's sudden blank look.

"I thought you knew." Harry said and Draco could hear the accusation in his voice.

"You said you did." Draco retorted. He wanted to groan when Harry shook his head.

"I only said I did because you did. I didn't want to look stupid."

"You are stupid. Didn't you take Care of Magical Creatures? Didn't you learn what it was?" Draco said, starting to get angry.

"I quit the same year you did, Malfoy. I didn't have time. You told Ollivander you knew!" Harry was getting angry as well.

"Well, I lied!" Draco shouted and the silence after was deafening. Harry was staring at him in shock. Draco wasn't sure if it was the words or the sudden realization of their situation that had stunned Harry. He decided it was both.

"Yes, Potter, we are miles from anywhere and have no idea what we are looking for." Draco confirmed. Harry shook his head.

"I would have to work with you, wouldn't I? What a lovely way to find some excitement." Harry muttered. Draco was suddenly astounded by the idea that Harry had the same problem he did, ennui that wouldn't go away, the need for something different. That revelation made him uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't we find a place to set up or something? From the look of the sky, it is getting dark. Where ever the hell we are it's far from London." Draco said, glancing at the sky. Harry looked upward and nodded. They both started down the hill, looking for a place to camp.

They found a good spot not far from where they had appeared and both set to unpacking.

Draco's pack contained food, cooking utensils, blankets, warm clothing and the magic bag that Ollivander had mentioned. Harry's contained the same except in place of the bag, he had a tent. One Muggle tent that meant they would have to share.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would have to sleep feet from the other. Simultaneously they wondered if they would even wake up in the morning but both dismissed the thought. Ollivander would know if something happened so the other wouldn't be able to get away with murder. That relieved them more than they would care to admit.

"Well, if you will get water from the river, I will set up the tent." Harry offered, holding out a bottle.

Draco scowled and shook his head. "I don't carry water." He said, lifting his chin. He was dismayed to see Harry smirk at him.

"Fine, I will get the water, you set up the tent." Harry countered.

Draco glared at him. The **speccy** git knew he didn't know how to set up a Muggle tent. He was trying to manipulate him! Draco eyed him thoughtfully. It had been a good try, he had to admit because it meant that he would get the water or look like an idiot when he tried to set up the tent.

"Fine, I'll get the water." He conceded. He snatched the bottle from Harry's hands and stalked to the river. He filled it with water and stalked back to camp but when he reached it, he stopped dead in his tracks. Harry was bent over, fitting some poles together. 'Why hadn't I noticed Potter had such a nice arse?' He thought to himself gaping. He didn't notice the bottle in his hand tilt and water spill on the ground.

Harry stood and turned around to find Draco staring at him. The water he had carried was now a puddle at his feet.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked quickly, scanning the trees behind him. Draco snapped out of his trance and flushed.

"I thought I saw something in the trees. It was nothing. Why isn't that up yet?" Draco asked imperiously, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Because it takes a bit of work. Why don't you start a fire? It's getting a bit chilly." Harry said. Draco looked at him suspiciously for a moment wondering if this was Harry's passive aggressive way to use Draco as a house elf but then shrugged. It didn't matter. If the job lasted beyond this one mission and if they weren't tossed out on their arses by Ollivander, that meant they would have to get along.

It wouldn't be easy to do because they disliked each other but Draco wanted the job so he would give it a shot. He also knew that if it did become boring, he could always instigate a fight with Harry. That would be interesting. Draco thought this as he gathered wood. He didn't notice the large figure in the shadows of the trees or the smaller figures gathered around it watching him avidly.

Soon a fire was started and the tent was erect. Draco and Harry sat on opposite sides, trying not to look at the other. The sky was darkening and the air was getting colder by the minute. Both young men had taken the warmer clothing from the packs and put them on. Draco had been relieved to find the clothing was clean and it had just been the outside of the packs that had been dusty.

"Are you tired? I mean, we've only been here for a couple hours, which means it isn't even noon back home." Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I didn't sleep last night, so I am tired for the most part." He admitted in a soft voice.

Harry nodded knowingly. "I understand. I don't sleep much anymore. Insomnia's a bitch. It seems when I do sleep I get some stupid reporter banging on my window asking whether I sleep naked or not." Harry said with a laugh. He looked up and noticed the startled look on Draco's face.

Draco was feeling uncomfortable again. While reporters didn't bother him, he did suffer from bouts of insomnia. The feeling of having something in common with Harry Potter was beyond imagining and he was curious to know what else they had in common. He picked up the water bottle, which he had refilled earlier and poured the last of it into the tea pot.

"Guess we need more water." He commented and stood. Harry stood as well.

"I'll get it. You got it last time." He said taking the bottle from Draco's hands. He walked towards the river. Draco sat back down but a moment later he heard Harry shout and a splash. He jumped up and ran down the short trail that led to the river, only to find Harry swimming against the current, searching for something.

"Where is it?" Harry shouted when he saw Draco. Draco wasn't sure what he was looking for until he saw a head bob in the water a few feet from where Harry was swimming. It looked like a child but Draco was sure it wasn't.

"There!" he said pointing at the bobbing head, just as it disappeared. Draco stared in alarm as it appeared again. It hadn't gone under water. It had just disappeared. Harry caught sight of it as it reappeared and grabbed onto it. Or rather, it grabbed onto him. Harry swam to shore with the small creature wrapped about his neck. Draco stood back as he climbed out of the water and pried the creature from his neck.

"It looks like an ape." Harry commented softly. "But much prettier."

The creature let go of Harry and pushed past Draco to get to something behind him. A tall creature, obviously an adult of whatever Harry had rescued, stood there staring at the two young men with wide dark eyes. It picked up the smaller creature and cradled it in its arms like a baby. Draco and Harry had the feeling it was the baby's mother.

They stared at each other for a few moments and then the creature disappeared right before their eyes. Draco cursed softly but Harry stared in awe. He had never seen anything like that before. It was similar to an ape but so different.

"Do you have a savior complex?" Draco asked caustically as they made their way back to camp. Harry shrugged.

"If something is in danger and I can help, then I do. I guess I must then."

Harry was freezing when they got back to camp. His teeth were chattering and his lips were turning blue. Since there was no other clothing, Harry had to make due with the fire and the blankets. Sitting in silence wasn't very exciting but Draco wasn't bored. He couldn't take his eyes off of Harry chest. He didn't know what was happening to him but he was suddenly attracted to the Boy Savior and he didn't like it.

They sat in silence for about an hour before Harry sighed. "I think I am going to bed. We can figure out what to do tomorrow." He stood and climbed into the tent. Draco sat still for a moment and then followed. He should try to rest as well. In the tent, Harry had pulled the blankets off and was making a bedroll. Draco tried to keep his eyes away but they strayed to Harry, taking in his lithe, muscular form. Harry seemed oblivious to Draco's stares.

They both settled down into their beds as far away as they could get from one another. Just as Draco was drifting off, Harry sat up.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. Draco sat up.

"Where? What?"

"Hermione would know what they are. I could ask her. She made me bring this in case of danger." Harry explained pulling a little mirror from a pocket in his pack.

"Hermione!" He called several times before she answered.

"Harry? This had better be good. This had better be life threatening." She said sternly. Her face was flushed and hair in disarray.

"It is." Harry said cheerfully. "What is a demiguise?" he asked. She glared at him and he hurried on to explain. "My partner and I are looking for them but we don't know what they are. That makes it just a little difficult."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's explanation. It seemed that Hermione was annoyed with it as well.

"It means you can't do your job. You have a partner? Who is it? Is it someone we know?" she asked.

"Tell me what a demiguise is first." Harry said.

She frowned. "They resemble apes a little; they have long hair and can turn invisible. So who is your partner?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who was watching the exchange avidly. "It's Malfoy. Well, have to go, see you when I get back." He said in a hurry and put the mirror away. He didn't hear her call his name again or a warning about occamy or their eggs.

Harry lay down again. "So I must have saved a demiguise. That would have been awful if we would have had to return only to find we were that close." He commented but Draco didn't answer. He was already asleep.

In the morning, Draco awoke slowly wondering where he was. The bed was uncomfortable and he wasn't alone due to the fact that that someone's arm was draped over him. He wiggled closer, still half asleep and the arm tightened around him. They were warm and Draco liked how they smelled. The other person ran their hand over his chest and murmured sleepily in Draco's ear. Drowsily he wondered who he had brought home last night but when he opened his eyes and saw the tent, he remembered.

With a shout he jumped out of the bed and glared at Harry, who was looking at him bleary eyed. Harry grabbed his glasses and looked up at Draco with surprise.

"What do you mean sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night, Potter?" Draco hissed angrily. Harry looked around.

"I didn't-"

"Oh yes you did, how do you explain this?" Draco said interrupting and pointing at the pile of blankets.

"I would say you snuck into my bed, since I am still on my side of the tent." Harry said reasonably and lay his head back down. He didn't want to get up and show Draco the erection he had gotten from just running his hands over the blonde's chest, however unknowingly it had been. Draco looked around the tent and saw, to his horror that Harry was right. Draco's pile of blankets was still in its place. His face burning, he fled the tent.

A while later, Draco hadn't returned so Harry got up and dressed. His clothes were mostly dry due to a slow drying spell Draco had placed on them. It seems Ollivander had spelled his clothing to resist different kinds of magic. Unfortunately for Harry, one of the spells resisted was a quick drying spell.

He left the tent and came face to face with Draco, who had been about to enter. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment, each remembering different things about the same event. Finally Harry moved aside and let Draco in the tent. He started packing up the camp. Even if they didn't find the demiguise today, they probably wouldn't be camping here again.

Draco came out and helped. Soon it looked as though they had never been there. Tightening the straps on his pack, Draco looked over at Harry. It had been mortifying for him this morning, not only to find himself in Harry's bed, but admitting to himself that he had been comfortable. He sighed and wondered what the day would hold for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Slytherine

Note: I'm cool. You're cool. So be nice and review. Ok dude? Much love from the amazing Slytherine!

Recap: "I would say you snuck into my bed, since I am still on my side of the tent." Harry said reasonably as he laid his head back down. He didn't want to get up and show Draco the erection he had gotten from just running his hands over the blonde's chest, however unknowing it had been. Draco looked around the tent and saw, to his horror, that Harry was right. Draco's pile of blankets was still in its place. His face burning, he fled the tent.

Harry tried to get comfortable again as he lazily watched Draco storm out of the tent; maybe a few more minutes of sleep would be good while Malfoy got himself together. While his body was still groggy and in the early stages of awareness, his mind was wide awake and having none of that.

This wasn't necessarily what he had in mind when he signed up for this job. Working with Malfoy after their rivalry at Hogwarts was definitely an issue. And it was definitely a rivalry; one always trying to up the other. Well, that was primarily true on Malfoy's part. The stupid prat just didn't seem, or refused, to notice how Harry had never jumped into the spotlight; he was thrown there unwilling and unprepared for the consequences and repercussions it caused. It seemed people worshiped or hated him based off of something he had no control over and didn't really want in the first place, everyone always demanding something from him. That was one of the main reasons he took some time away from life. And even though this job wasn't necessarily what he wanted, it definitely beat lounging on the couch eating, sleeping, and hitting the occasional club, of course.

I mean, he was 19 after all. Even though he definitely didn't have much luck with the wizard clubs because of his status, that didn't mean he couldn't hit up the muggle ones, where he was just a normal guy trying to let loose. What better way to alleviate boredom then by sweating and grinding up on some other hot sweaty body, right? The only problem with the muggle bars is, depending on wear he went; they sometimes didn't serve anyone under 21 any alcohol. Not that he was a heavy drinker by any means, only that everyone liked to knock back a few to loosen up. 

And it was so amusing whenever Hermione dragged Ron to a muggle club. Even though Ron was his mate and all, it was still amusing to observe him in a muggle atmosphere; he was so clueless. Like this one time, he got really wasted and got thrown out of Mood, a random club Hermione had found on her tour of the States in LA, because he started ranting about how blind muggles were and how they were saved from an evil Dark Lord; everyone within ear shot thought he was crazy and some big guys "escorted" him out. Hermione went him his, trying to calm things over with the bouncers while yelling at Ron for his drunken stupidity. Harry himself decided to hang back, and maybe go home with the very attractive male bartender that had been subtly hitting on him all night, offering him free drinks and conversation.

Harry had never really hidden his sexuality because, in all honesty, he didn't really know what he was. Physically, he favored men; chiseled jaws, broad shoulder, tight toned bodies, and that certain roughness was just something he found incredibly sexy. Women on the other hand were, normally, kind, caring, sweet, maybe a little demanding, but really, if you are a woman, it's okay to be a little demanding. Women had to deal with a lot: their monthly problems, carrying a child, giving birth, taking crap at work and at home, society pulls them one way while they fight for the other. People sometimes say that while men are physically stronger, women can handle a lot more a lot better then men, which, in Harry's opinion was completely true. He held a lot of respect for women, which is why he seemed to have a lot of female friends. 

Now in the aspects of relationships and potential life partners, he definitely preferred women. While some women could turn out to be vicious gold digging whores, they were as a whole pretty loving and giving and ready to move to a higher level then just the occasional fuck. Men, on the other hand, were all about the one night stands never-call-you-again-whatever-dude-leave; which got old after a while. I mean, at some point Harry figured he would like to settle down, date someone exclusively, and maybe start a family. Women seemed to offer him that; men weren't usually ready or willing for a commitment. Not like he was looking or ready for that right now, but eventually it would be nice.

So Harry was bisexual. He had only been in a couple of relationships and for the most part, they ended pretty badly. His first relationship, with Ginny, started and stopped in his 6th year, then started again after he defeated the Dark Lord. He ended up breaking up with her because of her extreme jealousy and explosive anger; he just didn't need that. No one needs to come home to a crazy bitch screaming about non-existent elicit affairs. Harry was originally encouraged by Ginny extreme display of affection for him, but whenever he tried to bring anything up, important or not, she just never seemed to hear him. He could have a more responsive conversation with a fiery red wall then his fiery red headed ex. Everything was taken personally with her, from simple things like he wanted to cook his own dinners once in a while. _"Why? Am I a horrible cook?? Cause let me tell you mister that I am an amazing cook! My mother taught me how to keep a man damn it! Why do you always do this to me, Harry, why?" _To more serious things, and the incident that threw them both over the edge. _"What do you mean you're not sure you want to have a family with me?! Harry, I love you! I've always loved you! What? I am most certainly not manic! We would make great parents! Oh, Harry I love you so much and I've loved you so long, please stop hurting me like this! Please, Harry! Be that nice boy I loved again_! _You can't just use me and leave damn it. You have no fucking right!" _Eventually, her obsessive nature was too much and he broke up with her…and was sent to Mungo's for a week in order for his body to repair itself from her inflictions upon it.

Harry Potter could take on the most evil vile demon of a man to ever live, but he couldn't take on a wild wicked Weasley. Then again, Voldemort wasn't the little sister of his best friend.

He kind of decided to lay off girls for a while, dated here and there for little bouts of time before anything really came from it; nothing serious. And then he met Aiden: 23, 6'3, crystal blue eyes, tan, built, shady dusty blonde hair, and gay. He had approached Harry at club Demi in Hogsmead and asked him to dance, then took Harry home and had his naughty little way with him. Overall amazing night, amazing attraction, really amazing sex, and crazy enough, he actually met Aiden 2 weeks later for drinks. Overall a pretty cool guy, very relaxed with things, took everything as it came. He was very deep; a writer. Well, store clerk by day, writer by night. The two of them had a thing for a few months, and things seemed to be going pretty well. Aiden was cool with the fact the Harry hadn't ever really dated a guy before, and Harry was fine with his leading. What he wasn't fine with was finding Aiden getting sucked off by a random guy he brought home. Apparently "exclusive" wasn't really part of the overall dating plan. Harry ended it pretty quickly after that. He was a very affectionate person after all, and he didn't want to have to share with someone else. Ever. It was hard, harder then the break up with Ginny had been, probably being he had had more of a connection with Aiden then Ginny. He felt more betrayed by Aiden then Ginny. And it hurt really badly, but it was for the best. After his two real relationships ended badly, Harry hadn't really seen the point in dated seriously too much afterwards. He tried doing the casual dating or a one nightstand if he was bored, lonely or horny but eventually he would start to get attached and end it.

Hermione always listened to his problems and tried to psychoanalysis them for him, even though it got pretty annoying after a while. She was always encouraging him to keep putting himself out there, that he would eventually find someone. Sometimes he seriously doubted that.

Sighing miserably and relatively annoyed at how his mind wasn't allowing him the deserved rest he wanted to get, Harry grudgingly opened his eyes and climbed out from under then covers, his erection now gone, but his body stiff and his mind tired. Sometimes he didn't really know what the point was. Maybe what he needed was a good fuck. It's been what, weeks?

'Hey, maybe Malfoy and I can go out for drinks after we finish this assignment.' Harry thought to himself as he got himself ready to face the day.

'Who knows, Malfoy would probably seem a lot better once I've knocked back a few,' he thought, smiling to himself slightly at the image of Malfoy tripping wasted. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco squinted his eyes and used his hand as a visor to block out the particularly bright early morning sun. This had already started out as a pretty bad day. Feeling up on Potter? Honesty, what was wrong with him? I mean, just because he's gorgeous didn't mean Draco had to drool over him like some sniveling 6th year Hufflepuff girl. He might not necessarily like Potter, or understand him that much, but there was no denying how amazing he looked. The amazing body with those green eyes, and that unruly hair seemed to almost contradict Draco. Unruly versus polished. Free versus confined. Well, Draco wasn't really confined anymore though. His father was still in Azkaban, and his mother was still at the manor. And if he would have stayed, he would have been married to Pansy.

He shuddered, disgusted by the prospect of even being around that whore. Honestly, a bloke could catch a disease touching that. Since even before he hit puberty, Draco knew he favored blokes. He just found them attractive. However, being a Malfoy, it was his responsibility to get married to a pureblood witch and have her birth his heir. And up until he was legal he did just that. He used to be proud of who he was. Draco Malfoy: son of Lucius Malfoy; rich, gorgeous, intelligent, and completely Slytherin. But with the second rise of the Dark Lord and his fathers allegiance to him, the Malfoy name because sometime to ridicule. It had been very hard for Draco to make the adjustment. But he managed, and came away from the experience at first, very angry. Angry at his parents for how they acted and how they raised him, angry at the Dark Lord for even existing and ruining his future, angry at the school because of there bias, and angry at himself for the way he acted. He was no better then the Mudbloods now. His name wasn't even on the level of a house elf. So he did what any angry kid does; took his inheritance from Gringotts and left. Left his home and his old life and figured it would be enough.

But it wasn't. No one in the wizarding world would ever take him seriously as a defender of good or evil, because he didn't have a side. His side was by himself, because you are the only person you can really trust. Most of his friends had stopped talking to him after he left. However, he did get together with Blaise Zanbini on occasion to talk, shop and drink. Overall it was a lonely life, but not a horrible one. 

This job was just what he needed. What he didn't need was to be having randy thoughts about Potter. He didn't even know his sexual preference, not like Draco wanted anything to happen anyway, but still. He didn't even want to think about how awkward it would be if Draco ever came onto Harry only to find him straight and disgusted. And then Ollivander would fire him for coming onto a co-worker. And that was what Potter and him were now, co-workers.

Draco was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he tripped over a root, landing flat on his face on the forest floor. Quickly, he got up and dusted his clothes off.

'Shit, now I'm falling for Potter. What the fuck is this world coming to?' Draco asked himself while he straightened everything out and continued on his way, paying more attention to where he was going. 'What if Potter would have seen that?' he thought.

'Well, at least it wouldn't be as bad as accusing him of trying to molest you in your sleep. Oh wait! You already did that didn't you, genius?'

Draco continued plowing his way though the trees and shrubbery, making his way to the river. As he approached the bank, he thought about how Potter had dived in to save that Deminguise yesterday. He had such a savior complex that guy.

And on a really weird level, Draco thought it was pretty sexy. He sat on the bank of the river, watching the sun glaze over it while he thought of the boy wonder. His clothing choices had definitely improved now that he actually wore clothes that fit him. He seemed mellower then when they were in school. He had definitely grown a lot. But I guess defeating an evil Dark Lord can have that effect on a seventeen year old boy.

Draco sighed and dragged himself up from his comfortable position. He had left Potter hanging long enough. Carefully this time, he made his way back to camp. Silently praying that nothing too awkward would come out of this job and that there would be more. If Ollivander fired them because they couldn't get along and work as a team, Draco wasn't really sure he would be able to get a job anywhere else. And that would be unfortunate.

Plus, Potter could be a welcomed distraction…


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Just 12 Inches of Wood** by The Coven

Author: Graballz

Beta: Graballz (other betas to follow!)

_Author's note--So many apologies for the delay in updating!!! Draca was supposed to write this chapter, but then her computer fried and she lost her stories!!! She and I switched, and I hammered this out in two days. And sigh I ended up using a TV/movie quote in this chapter. I just can't stop myself! More explanation at the bottom. It's 18 pages in Word, so I hope that means you wonderful readers will forgive us for the delay! Thank you for reading and THANK YOU to those who reviewed!_

Chapter 4

"Look! I think it likes me!"

Luckily (or perhaps mercifully) for Draco, Harry didn't bring up the 'incident' that morning. The black haired boy merely blushed whenever he met Draco's eyes, which caused Draco to wonder, but he wasn't about to be the one to vocalize anything about it. He alternated between glancing slyly at Harry and looking around as they began walking from their campsite towards the river, since that was where they had seen the Demiguises, and then Harry began walking along the bank. Draco followed rather than speak to him, and the silence between them grew heavier. Draco swallowed several times, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say for fear that Harry would make fun of him.

Harry had no idea why Draco would've cuddled up with him, but he was trying to deny (even to himself) that he had gotten hard while holding the blonde. It was just morning wood, he kept telling himself; it would've happened anyway, whether he was holding Draco or Snape (Harry suppressed a shudder and the urge to vomit) or a Blast-Ended Skrewt. He worried when Draco was quiet, instead of his usual snarky self. Harry wanted to say something to reassure him, but figured that Draco probably wouldn't want to be reminded. He looked embarrassed enough, and while Harry wasn't going to tease him, he also wasn't going to give the Slytherin the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten a rise out of Harry.

He figured that they should probably get started on looking for the Demiguise, since Ollivander would probably be angry if they took too long to find it, and so he started out in the direction that he had seen them last: the river. It didn't take them long to reach it, and then Harry started walking downstream, thinking that they'd have to find another Demiguise eventually. He opened his mouth half a dozen times to make inane chatter with Draco, who was trailing along behind him, and found himself closing his mouth, afraid to break the peaceful, if tense, quietness.

They had been walking for a while when they finally came to a bend in the river. As they turned the corner, the light broke through the trees, shining its rays down upon the rocks on the river banks, catching the small rapids and making them sparkle.

"Oh, Malfoy, look!" Harry stopped short, breathless from the beauty, and the gasp just escaped from his mouth before he could stop it. He also noticed movement in the trees, and several ape-like shapes appeared among them.

Draco had been looking at something else, and he didn't realize Harry had stopped until he ran into him from behind, almost knocking the Gryffindor into the river. Draco reacted instantly with the reflexes of the Seeker he was, grabbing Harry's pack and hauling him away from the bank before the Savior fell headlong into the current.

"Damn it, Potter—" Draco began, covering for his sudden concern for Harry's well-being with irritation when Harry spun around and clapped a hand over Draco's mouth!

"Shhh!" Harry tried to shush him quietly, green eyes darting around, but it was too late. The Demiguises that had been loping through the trees startled at Draco's exclamation and disappeared. He let out a groan and dropped his hand, closing his eyes momentarily.

Draco froze, his wide grey eyes fixed on his partner, trying to ascertain what danger they were in. His hand twitched as if going for his wand, but Harry hadn't gone for his. Then Harry groaned and let go of him, and Draco quickly backed up a step, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, trying to wipe away the tingles Harry left on his skin.

"What, Potter?" Draco's voice was lower than before, since he wasn't sure if it was safe to speak in a normal tone.

"What?" Harry squinted at Draco, confused.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Draco looked incredulously at Harry. "Thick-headed Gryffindor."

"Sneaky Slytherin," Harry responded instantly. "What do YOU mean 'what'? I said 'what' because I don't know what you were asking when YOU asked ME 'what'."

"I said 'what' as in 'what's going on, Potter?' Why did you shush me?" Draco put his hands on his hips indignantly.

"You scared away the Demiguises," Harry explained.

"What Demiguises?"

"The ones in the trees that were just here," Harry waved his hand towards the forest line.

"I didn't see any bloody Demiguises," Draco sniffed.

"That's because you scared them away," Harry rolled his eyes as if that should have been obvious. "How could you not see them? What were you looking at, then?"

"Er," Draco's ears began to burn, and he was fairly certain his face was turning red as well. He would rather throw himself into the river than admit he was trying very hard NOT to stare at Harry's arse as they were walking, which was the reason Draco had run into him in the first place. "Nothing. I didn't bloody well know they were here, so I couldn't have known that I was scaring them. Hey, how do you know I scared them, anyway? Maybe YOU scared them."

"They were fine until you started yelling at me," Harry cocked his head, trying to figure out why Draco would be blushing. "Of course, they could've been scared by the sudden movement when you knocked into me and then kept me from falling into the river. Thanks for that, by the way."

Draco did a double take, and Harry merely smiled sweetly while inside, he was patting himself on the back for catching Draco off-guard again. The blonde silently cursed Harry for being unpredictable yet again, and then chastised himself for being out-Slytherin-ed. He, Draco, was supposed to be the unpredictable one, not the I'm-so-pure-and-noble-I-have-to-save-everyone-and-everything Savior of the wizarding world!

"Can't have you dying on my watch, Potter," Draco said gruffly. "People will talk."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," Harry quipped back, batting his eyelashes.

"Um, okay, so how do we find the Demiguises again?" Draco changed the subject to more neutral ground, thoroughly uncomfortable with where the conversation had been heading.

"Search me," Harry shrugged and spread his hands. "We found 'em by accident the last two times. Keep walking, I guess."

"Brilliant," Draco muttered, shoving past Harry. He quickly realized that since he hadn't seen the Demiguises, he probably wasn't great to lead, and he turned back to the Gryffindor, making a sweeping motion. "After you, O Chosen One. You seem to be the one they show up for."

Harry screwed up his face in disgust at the nickname, but he complied, weaving in and out of the trees where he had last seen their prey. Draco shook his head and followed Harry once more. There was silence between them once more, but it was nowhere near as oppressive as it was before. If it weren't for the fact that the tone of Draco's last words had been mocking and sarcastic, the silence would have felt almost like camaraderie. There was no trail, just roots and underbrush, and Harry picked his way carefully, making his own path, searching for any signs of the Demiguises. He sensed that Draco was stepping in his footsteps right behind him, and then he had to wonder whether he was possibly getting used to Malfoy if he was 'sensing' him.

"I'm not all that great, you know," Harry said over his shoulder, out of the blue.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco was surprised, and he tripped over a tree root.

"You made it sound like the Demiguises just show up for me or like I know where they are or something," Harry said. "I don't; I have no idea where they are or when they'll show up. I have no bloody clue, just like you, and yet, people always expect that I have some hidden knowledge that they don't or a master plan or something. I hate it."

"That's not very reassuring, Potter," Draco wrinkled his nose as something slimy slid up the tree they were currently passing. Harry whirled around, and Draco's head snapped up to look at him.

"That's the point, you git!" Harry said hotly. "Why does everyone think I'm the 'reassuring' type? How can I reassure you when I don't even know? The sooner you and everyone else gets that through your thick heads, the sooner you'll realize that I'm not a hero!"

"Like it or not, Potter, you ARE a hero," Draco replied calmly, arching one eyebrow at Harry's insistence. "You DID dispatch of the Dark Lord, after all. Regardless of whether you did it through skill and planning or sheer dumb Gryffindor luck, you still did it."

"True, but it was all sheer dumb luck," Harry muttered.

"Come now, Potter," Draco was dumbfounded as Harry glared back at him. "You…you have a self-confidence problem!"

"I—what?" It was Harry's turn to be surprised as Draco came to that conclusion, looking as if he'd discovered a deep, dark secret. "I do not!"

"Then you ARE dumb if you think that you don't have skills," Draco sneered. Harry was about to reply, but stopped short as he considered Draco's words. Yes, the blonde was sneering at him, but there was a backhanded compliment in there.

"Thanks, I think," he mumbled, continuing their trek.

"Hey, what's that?" Draco changed the subject entirely, pointing to a distant spot that definitely seemed to be sparkling. Harry shrugged, following Draco over to the rather large nest-looking pile of rocks housing several soft silver eggs.

"Pretty," Harry commented, standing side-by-side with Draco as they looked at the eggs. Draco nodded.

"It looks like a snake den, though," he pursed his lips. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know what a snake den looks like?" He asked in surprise.

"Please, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes, gesturing abstractly over his head. "The serpent IS the symbol of Slytherin. And I DID pay attention in that oaf's class when it was relevant."

"Hagrid's not an oaf, Malfoy," Harry said sharply. "You're more of an oaf than he is."

Draco was in the middle of rolling his eyes when slight movement behind them caught his eye, and what he saw froze him to the spot. A large winged and plumed snake creature with two legs was glaring at them menacingly. Its wings were spread and its plume was quivering, which Draco took to mean that it was angry. Very angry.

"Potter," Draco whispered, his mouth dry, and he tried not to move quickly or talk loudly. "Potter, for the love of Merlin and everything else that you might hold dear, Do. Not. Move."

"What is it?" Draco could see Harry's panicked expression in his peripheral vision, and the Gryffindor began to carefully reach for his wand.

"It's a big snake," Draco replied. "With wings. And feathers. And legs. And it's not happy to see us."

Harry paused in his slow fumbling for his wand to glare suspiciously at the blonde.

"Are you having me on?" he hissed. "How the hell does a snake have wings, feathers, and legs? Then it's not a snake anymore. Don't think I haven't forgotten about your little Dementor prank; you prat, you just want to scare me." Harry straightened as Draco shook his head back and forth insistently.

"Not this time, Potter," Draco slowly reached out and grabbed Harry's arm to prevent him from making any sudden moves. "As much as I would love to be making this up right now…"

"You know, you're certainly a better actor than third year, Malfoy, but I'm not buying it," Harry tried to pull his arm away, and the pale hand tightened into a claw.

"Harry." The sound of his first name coming from Draco's lips made Harry stop, and when he turned his head, he was staring into guileless and perturbed grey eyes. "It's an Occamy. Do you remember learning about those?"

"That word sounds familiar, but it doesn't ring a bell," Harry replied. He was disturbed that Draco would use his first name, and he risked a quick glance over his shoulder. There was SOMETHING that was just out of his line of vision that moved just as he looked, and he suddenly believed Draco whole-heartedly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Draco sighed.

"Malfoy, is it going to eat us?" Harry covered Draco's hand with his own, squeezing in what he hoped was a reassuring manner (completely forgetting that he had just been yelling at Draco not ten minutes earlier about how he 'wasn't the reassuring type').

"Probably," Draco replied, jumping as the Occamy shifted again and began to hiss softly. "I think you just made it madder."

"What doesn't THAT surprise me?" Harry groaned. Oddly, he wasn't as terrified as he should have been, since he was used to things trying to eat him. He was still nervous, to be sure, but definitely not as scared as a normal wizard would have been.

"You're USED to things trying to eat you?" Draco snapped, keeping his eyes unblinkingly on the snake as its wings drew up further and its head went back. He swore under his breath as he moved his hand inch by inch towards his wand.

"Well, yes," Harry blinked, surprised by the simple question. "It's been a perk of being chased by Voldemort my entire life."

"You bloody idiot," Draco muttered. "You thick-headed, bloody idiot. You are about to be attacked from behind by a giant winged snake, and all you can say is that you're USED to it? You fucking wanker! THIS is why everyone thinks you're a hero!"

"But I don't think of it as being particularly heroic," Harry countered, confused. He slowly turned, uneasy about Draco's description of being attacked in the back. "Hey, it's a snake!"

"Potter, what the FUCK do you think I've been telling you?" Draco yelled, his nostrils flaring as he finally lost his cool at Harry's seemingly-stupid comment.

The Occamy jumped and then lashed forward, striking at them with its teeth. Draco had no time to react, but Harry used the split second before the monster hit them to shove Draco to the side and throw himself in the opposite direction as the snake bit down on the air just above its nest, where they had been just standing.

"Stop!" Harry sprawled on his back and rolled back to his feet, drawing his wand. He yelled in Parseltongue, hoping that the creature would understand him. The snake gave him a curious glance, and then its attention flicked to Draco, who was still lying on his side in the grass and leaves where Harry had shoved him. His wand was out, but instead of being pointed at the threat, it lay limply in his hand as Draco stared at Harry, wide-eyed.

"Hey! Don't look at my partner! He has my back, not yours!" Harry advanced, trying to get in between the fallen blonde and the deadly serpent. It danced backwards a bit, spreading its plumage again as the forked tongue flickered in and out of its scaly mouth. "I'm the one you should be worried about! Pay attention to me!"

The Occamy dove for Harry again, and he cast _Impedimenta_, which slowed it down as he lunged for Draco, landing on top of him, and rolling them out of the way. He followed up with an _Incarcerous_ that enraged the beast, and it struggled madly against the ropes.

"Stop struggling and I will release you," Harry commanded, deciding that either the beast was so stubborn that it refused to listen to him or it didn't understand Parseltongue. 

"If you're finished plotting my demise with it," Draco's voice right next to his ear made Harry jump a mile. "We need to move away from the nest. Occamy are very protective of their eggs, and that's the reason it's being so aggressive. It thinks we want to harm the nest."

"Damn it, Malfoy!" Harry cursed at Draco's ability to unnerve him. "How do you know that? And I wasn't plotting your demise, but I might start now."

"Unlike you, Potter, I pay attention when something is of interest to me," Draco somehow managed to look both slightly sheepish and nervous as they quickly made their way away from the nest while trying not to get within range of the bound mother. "Naturally, I studied about all of the different kinds of serpents, and the Occamy was covered as one of them."

A short distance from the nest, they came across a small hollow splattered with blood. There were several fresh and partially eaten carcasses strewn around, and Harry knelt down to examine them while Draco tried to keep his horror to himself.

"They're Demiguise carcasses," Harry determined.

"The Occamy is a carnivorous creature," Draco raised an eyebrow at the slight anger in Harry's tone. "That is not a surprise. You being a Parselmouth, however, is."

"Oh my lord, I was NOT plotting your demise, Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated. "I'm sure it sounded like that since you're a Slytherin and you know all about serpents and people plotting against you, but you'll have to take my word for it that I was defending you."

"My hero," Draco put his hand over his heart and batted his eyelashes back at Harry.

"You bastard," was the last thing Draco heard before Harry lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, straddling him, and punching him across the jaw, though not very hard. Draco squealed in shock and retaliated with several sharp jabs to Harry's midsection, knocking the breath out of the Gryffindor, which gave Draco the advantage to flip Harry off of him and get up to his knees. Harry grimly sat up, having accomplished what he wanted, which was to punch Draco, but he was having trouble getting his breath back. Draco felt the tender spot along his jaw line, glaring at Harry.

"You daft fucker! What the bloody hell was that for? You could've broken my jaw!" Draco's jaw obviously wasn't too sore for him to tear into Harry.

"Would it get you to shut up?" Harry wheezed nastily, clutching his stomach. Draco abruptly flung his pack off of his back and began rooting around in it, only to realize that he had grabbed the pack with the tent, the one Harry carried yesterday.

"Fuck you, Potter," he muttered. "I did not sign on for this. Where's that damn Portkey?"

"Wait, Malfoy…" Harry's eyes widened in alarm as he realized Draco was planning to leave. Coughing slightly, he crouched next to Draco and grabbed his wrist. "Don't go. I'm-I'm sorry."

"Get off of me!" Draco hissed furiously, wrenching his arm out of Harry's grasp. Just then, his stomach gave a loud gurgle, and Draco stood completely still, mortified and hoping that that hadn't happened. Harry paused, and HIS stomach answered back with a long and low rumble.

"I guess we're both hungry, yeah?" Harry asked softly, hoping to pacify Draco. Draco's mouth tightened; the food was in Harry's pack. He glanced back to his own pack, where he still hadn't found the Portkey, but he realized that he didn't want to leave…not really. He wanted the job, and truthfully, there was a small shred deep down inside Draco that still (after all these years and insults) wanted to be friends with Harry Potter, and to have the Savior of the Wizarding World all to himself without his stupid Gryffindor friends around…well, Draco didn't want to give that up without a fight.

"Are you going to punch me again?" He asked sourly, and Harry had the grace to look embarrassed.

"No," he replied. "I'm sorry. I let my temper get the better of me, and I shouldn't have."

"I—" Draco was at a loss for words, since Harry had never apologized to him before. "Well, don't let it happen again, Potter." He finished lamely, kicking at an exposed root to cover his own urge to apologize. Apologies were for the weak, and as a Malfoy, Draco was not weak.

While angry, Harry usually acted before he thought, or reacted, especially to Draco. But when he was rational and level-headed, Harry had a knack for observing people, borne out of the long 'seen but not heard' policy of the Dursleys whenever they had to reluctantly take him out in public. Now that he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore and with the Dark Lord dead, Harry's observational skills had increased (what with his 'nothing to do' life as of late), and he caught a glimpse of something in Draco's eyes just before the blonde turned away and buried it again. Regret, perhaps? He felt that Draco was giving him a front, but rather than call him on it, Harry let it pass.

"Let's go to that small clearing over there and eat, shall we?" Harry pointed to an open area away from the Demiguise carcasses and the nest where the Occamy was still bound. Draco nodded and picked up his pack.

They worked together in silence, making a small campfire and setting up makeshift 'chairs' (low stones that they sat on instead of the ground). Harry produced two 'Meal-in-a-tins' from the wizarding branch of Tesco that had moved into Diagon Alley after the war. They ate companionably, the only sounds surrounding them being nature and spoons scraping against the tin.

Draco was just cleaning the last bit of his shepherd's pie from the bottom of his tin as he glanced up at Harry, who was staring intently into the bottom of his own tin, trying to get out a last bit of food as well. Draco froze, and Harry looked up at him as soon as the noise stopped.

"Harry, there's a Demiguise behind you," he whispered, and Harry (who was quite tired of things sneaking up behind him) nodded, turning slowly so as not to frighten it. It was the mother Demiguise, Harry was sure of it, and the baby that Harry had saved yesterday peeked out from behind her.

Harry waited, neither boy moving a muscle, and the Demiguise held out her hand offering several large, juicy-looking pieces of fruit. Harry accepted it hesitantly, and the Demiguise pulled her lips back in a garish grin. The baby hopped up and down and then suddenly bolted out from behind the mother, around Harry, and jumped right up on the rock next to Draco!

The mother grunted but settled down as soon as she realized that Draco wasn't going to hurt her baby. If anything, Draco was more afraid of it than it was of him! The baby tugged on his sleeve until Draco put his hand out, and with several hoots of happiness, deposited a mess of weeds, large seed-pods, and mushrooms in Draco's hands.

"Potter, what's it doing?" Draco didn't take his eyes off of the baby Demiguise beside him, but he hoped that his partner would have an idea of what was happening.

"I think they're offering us food," Harry replied. "Have you noticed that they seem to disappear if we're fighting and come back when we're not?"

"They are peaceful herbivores," Draco said thoughtfully. "You might be right, Potter. They might only show themselves in times of peace. But how do we get the hair?" He hesitantly reached out towards the baby, pulling it back quickly when the mother grunted warningly. The baby, however, was delighted that Draco wanted to play and grabbed his hand, examining the long, pale fingers and palm excitedly. Draco squirmed as the baby's breath huffed over his hand.

"It tickles," he admitted, his lips twisting into a smile against his will. Harry hid a chuckle at watching Draco interact with the baby. The ape-like offspring somehow made the blonde Slytherin seem more human, and Harry was keen to know why.

"Well, we can't hurt them," Harry replied quietly.

"No. No, we can't hurt them," Draco agreed, wiggling his fingers and making the baby grasp at them and cackle. "Look! I think it likes me!"

"I think you're right," Harry grinned at Draco's enthusiastic reaction, and then realized that he was seeing a happy emotion from his partner, something he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. That's what made him seem different!

The mother Demiguise tapped Harry on the shoulder and began pantomiming. Harry watched with interest as she put her hands together and moved them back and forth, imitating a snake's crawling, and then spread her hands, fingers curved up and out like wings, but with her thumbs touching. She made a look of horror and then one hand became a claw as she grabbed her other arm with it, which reminded Harry of the Occamy attacking. She hooted sadly, pointing to herself and her baby, and then made the snake motion again, but more confined, signaling that it was tied with ropes. Her lips pulled back in that disturbing grin again, and she leaned forward. Harry held his breath, and she patted him on the head!

"Hey, Malfoy," he began, but Draco interrupted.

"Potter, a little help over here?" Harry turned and couldn't stop the chuckle that burst from his gut. He clapped his hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't offend Draco, but he couldn't help laughing behind his hand. Draco was still sitting on the rock, with the offered assortment of plants beside him, but he was bent over strangely, flinching, as the baby scrambled behind him, trying to climb up onto his back, reaching for Draco's pale blonde hair.

"Awww, what's the matter, Malfoy?" Harry teased. "I think it wants your hair."

"I know that!" Draco said, trying to keep his head out of reach. He didn't sound angry, though. "It already grabbed my bangs and tugged, and then it started picking stuff out of my hair and eating it! I tried to stop it, but then it ran around and JUMPED on me! Potter, help me! I don't want to be mauled by a Demiguise!"

"It's just a baby," Harry pointed out, some very unmanly noises coming from his throat as he watched Draco lose. "But what do you say, Malfoy?"

"NOW, Potter," Draco tried to glare at his giggling partner, but the baby's thrashing about was also tickling him.

"Tsk, tsk," Harry wished he had a camera. "The OTHER magic word."

"It's going to be 'Avada Kedavra' if you don't get your arse over here to help me," Draco replied, squirming and laughing as the baby figured out that Draco was ticklish and abandoned its quest for his hair in favor of poking his sides and back. "Augh! Potter, now! Please!"

"Oh, wow!" Harry hadn't expected Draco to say 'please' at all—he was just messing with the Slytherin—but he jumped up at once and stepped around the embers of their fire in one long stride. "Hey, baby," he crooned, reaching out to the little one and getting its attention. "C'mere. Let's leave Dwaco alone, okay? Come to Hawwy."

The baby sized Harry up, cocking its head at the baby-talk, and pushed off of Draco, leaping into Harry's arms. Draco gave an 'oof' as the baby heaved, and Harry caught it easily. It reached up and touched Harry's glasses wonderingly, and then raised its hands to Harry's hair, where it began pulling gently as it rooted around, bringing its fingers to its lips every so often.

Harry jumped as arms reached around him to smack the baby on the head. It squealed, and Harry heard the mother's answering grunt behind him. The baby suddenly blinked invisible and then back to visibility, and unexpectedly launched itself over Harry's shoulder towards its mother.

He turned around just in time to watch the mother cradle the baby to her. She looked at both Harry and Draco, and then she turned invisible along with the little one. Harry cautiously reached out, but the space where she had been was empty. The Demiguises were gone.

"Potter, look," he turned back to see Draco gathering up medium-length silky strands. "Hurry, they shed, and we only have a few minutes to get the hair into that bag before it turns invisible."

Harry was about to open his mouth to ask how Draco knew that, but he saw several long strands that must have been from the mother, and he quickly picked them up, moving back to the rock where he had originally been sitting. There were quite a few hairs laying on the ground behind it, where the mother had appeared, and he grabbed them, memorizing where they were as they began to slowly fade. He looked down at his hand and saw that the other hairs he had were also fading.

Having gotten all that he could, Harry deftly opened his pack and rummaged for the magic bag Ollivander had given them. He used his teeth to pull the drawstring one-handed and dropped the hairs into it. He peeked inside and saw them shimmering.

"Hey, it works!" he exclaimed, holding the bag out to Draco, who looked like he was pinching a whole lot of nothing.

"Of course it works, Potter," he said disdainfully, but without any real malice. He, too, looked in the bag and saw the hairs. "Good work, Potter. Ollivander will be pleased."

"You too, Malfoy," Harry replied, startled that Draco would compliment him. Draco closed the bag and handed it back to Harry, who put it away. "How'd you know about the hairs?"

"Lucky guess," Draco shrugged. "It makes sense, if you think about it. We've been trying to track them, but we haven't seen any signs of them other than the creatures themselves. Everything sheds or leaves tracks, which means that the hairs turn invisible once they've left the Demiguise's body."

"You sound like Hermione," he said, duly impressed. "Except that she would've read it in a book, not figured it out in the actual situation."

"Granger's always been smart," Draco admitted. "My father was none-too-happy when I brought home the second-best marks our first year at Hogwarts."

Harry had a sudden flashback to hiding in the cabinet at Borgin & Burkes, listening to Lucius Malfoy berate Draco for Hermione's success.

_"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant—"_

"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for—"

"It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger—"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.

"Ha!" said Harry under his breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry.

"I know," Harry murmured. The glee and smug satisfaction he'd felt then faded hollowly into shame and sympathy for Draco. He was snapped out of his memories when Draco's voice turned acidic.

"How do you know, Potter?" Draco certainly didn't expect Harry to agree with him about his father, and a surge of panic shot through him. He fell back on nastiness to cover his surprise, lest Harry see him weak.

"Do you remember, right before our second year, going to Borgin & Burkes with your dad?" Harry wasn't sure how to start out telling Draco what he had seen, and from the way Draco was glaring at him, Harry wasn't sure how far he'd get before Draco tried to kill him.

"Yes," Draco responded shortly. He remembered. He especially remembered the night before, when he had been shirtless and trembling, kneeling in front of his father's desk, gripping the edges tightly and trying not to cry out as his father whipped him for 'failing to beat the Mudblood'. He also remembered after, when he had cleaned himself up and laid in his bed, crying, and his father had suddenly appeared in the doorway and told Draco that he would buy him the racing broom he had been wanting.

Draco had been naïve enough then to be grateful; now he knew that all of the presents and gifts were bribery meant to keep Draco silenced about the abuse he had suffered at home. Lucius had a temper, but he didn't lash out at Draco often. When he did, though, it was bad. Lucius would never make a scene in public, however, and Draco had known that he could get away with more when others were around.

"Do you remember that cabinet you were about to open when your dad called you away?" Harry licked his lips nervously.

"Get to the point, Potter," Draco snarled, uneasy with how open his memories felt.

"Well, I was hiding in that cabinet," Harry admitted. Draco's mouth dropped. "I had accidentally Flooed into Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley. I was with the Weasleys—" Harry stopped rambling as Draco's face began to turn an unhealthy shade of purple as he spluttered.

"You—you—you—" Draco was gobsmacked, and he couldn't put a sentence together. He kicked viciously at his forgotten and empty tin, and Harry ducked, knowing that Draco would probably be angry at being spied on, but he hadn't anticipated HOW angry.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry," Harry tried, but it was drowned out by Draco gnashing his teeth and letting out an enraged scream. "Look, it was, what, six years ago. I'm sorry! What's the big deal?"

Draco suddenly got hold of himself and concentrated on controlling his breathing and not hyperventilating. He reminded himself that Harry didn't know, that he was overreacting to a very small revelation, and that it wasn't a big deal. His father was getting what he deserved; even if he wasn't in Azkaban for beating Draco, he was still suffering. No one knew.

"Nothing, Potter," Draco took a deep breath but refused to look Harry in the face. "I'm fine. You're right; it was six years ago, and it can't be changed."

Harry screwed up his face at the defeated tone in Draco's voice that carried a dark undertone. It felt as though Draco were talking about something else, but he didn't have any idea what.

"Malfoy," he began carefully. "I know we didn't get on at Hogwarts, but we're working together now. The past can't be changed, but I'm…I'm a good listener if you wanted to talk about anything, okay?"

Draco blinked at Harry. It almost sounded like the git KNEW that Draco had things he wanted to talk about, and it almost sounded like Harry was offering to be his friend.

"I don't have anything I want to talk about, Potter," Draco lied. "And even if I did—which I DON'T—what makes you think that I'd talk to YOU about it, Saint Potter?"

"I might understand better than you think," Harry replied mysteriously, refusing to give in to the rise of anger he felt at Draco's petty name-calling. He was beginning to see a pattern that he had completely missed at Hogwarts; Draco deliberately provoked him by throwing his fame back into his face whenever he wanted to cover for something. It definitely merited more exploration.

"Well, I don't want to talk," Draco spat nastily. "We got what we came for. Let's just go."

"What about the Occamy?" Harry sighed, once again allowing Draco to change the subject.

"What about it?"

"Are we just going to leave it tied up?"

"Why not? It'll get out of the ropes eventually," Draco shrugged. Harry squinted at him.

"You are fine with just leaving it, helpless and defenseless, when we could do something about it?" Harry phrased his question very specifically, keen on hearing Draco's answer.

"You have too much of a hero complex," Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering what Potter was playing at. He, too, responded with deliberately chosen words. "It's not completely helpless and defenseless. It tried to kill us, remember? Besides, it's not like we'd be doing it any favors. The situation never changes."

Now Harry knew they weren't talking about the Occamy, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Draco might have a secret much like his own. It was astonishing to him, however, that Draco had reacted so differently, so coldly to a similar situation, while he, Harry, had come away from the Dursleys eager to help anyone who needed it and who looked for ways to change the situation.

"I think you and I might be more alike than just our preferences for coffee," Harry said. "But I can't just leave it there. Get the Portkey out and have it ready. It'll probably want to chase me once I let it go."

"And that doesn't make you think that you SHOULDN'T let it go, Potter?" Draco stared at him incredulously.

"If someone or something is in trouble, Malfoy, I want to help, even if it means it turns on me," Harry returned Draco's gaze full force, and the Slytherin flinched, blinking first.

"Are you going to tell it to kill me again?" Draco snarked.

"I did not tell it to kill you," Harry retorted, flushing when he remembered what he DID say about Draco, and he hoped that his assumption about the blonde 'having his back' wasn't erroneous. "Is that what it sounded like?"

"You could have been inviting it for tea and crumpets and it still would've sounded like death," Draco informed him. "You can't hear that?"

"Well, I've only heard Parseltongue once before that wasn't associated with Voldemort," Harry said, thinking of Ron's one strangled, hissing word. Every time Voldemort spoke Parseltongue, it WAS associated with death.

"It sounds creepy," Draco winced at the name, long borne of habit. "But it doesn't sound QUITE as menacing coming from you as it did Him."

"Good to know," Harry responded cautiously, wondering if perhaps Draco had been a girl in a former life, since his moods flipped faster than even Ginny's had. "But it didn't seem to understand me, so no, I won't speak Parseltongue again. If you could be ready with the Portkey, though, that would be helpful."

"Oh, sod it," Draco sighed, picking up his pack. "I'll just come with you. No sense in you running all over the countryside with a pissed-off Occamy on your tail. Knowing you, you'd probably run the other way and then I'd be stuck looking for your dead arse. Like I said, Potter, can't have you dying on my watch." Draco's lips twisted into a wry, humorless smirk. "Unless I kill you myself, of course."

"Of course," Harry echoed, rolling his eyes.

They made their way back to the Occamy nest, where the giant snake was still struggling. It had broken several of the ropes already, but not enough to free itself. Draco found the Portkey and held it gingerly by its edges so that it wouldn't activate. He held it out and Harry hovered his left hand over it.

"Okay, so I'm going to end the spell and then we touch the Portkey, yeah?" Harry clarified.

"See, Potter, and you said you didn't have a plan," Draco nudged him playfully. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Let's just do it."

The image of cuddling with Harry flashed through Draco's mind as he said it, but Harry waved his wand and the ropes vanished. The Occamy struggled to its feet and charged them, but the boys grabbed the disc and were Portkeyed out of there before it reached them.

They landed back at Ollivander's, startling the old wandmaker and his daughter, who had shown up for the day to assist him, since his new assistants were out gathering ingredients. There was a small black girl who could barely see over the counter staring at them with wide eyes, and the adults with her grabbed her from behind reflexively as Harry and Draco appeared in the middle of the shop.

Draco wasn't quite fast enough to prevent Harry from falling upon landing (but he'd get better at that). He blushed at the intimate thought of Harry, who was currently disentangling himself from his pack and getting to his feet while trying to smile politely at the little girl, who had begun screeching, 'Harry Potter! It's Harry Potter! Uncle Lee, look!'

"Yes, yes, it's Harry Potter," Ollivander croaked. "Mr. and Mrs. Jordan were just bringing little Giselle in to find a wand."

"Jordan? Lee Jordan?" Harry stopped and looked up at the father's face. "You got married? You have a kid?"

"Heya, Harry," Lee's face was grinning from ear to ear. His hair was still in dreadlocks. "Nah, she's my niece. But my sister had to work, so the wife and I volunteered to get her outfitted for Hogwarts. Pretty good times we had, eh? So how've you been keeping?"

"I'm good," Harry tried to recall hearing about Lee's marriage. "I hadn't heard you were engaged."

"Private affair," Lee's face turned somber. "Just us and the families. George Weasley stood up with me." Harry looked down momentarily, reminded of Fred's death and how Fred, George, and Lee used to be the best of friends.

"Congratulations, Lee," Harry said, his face pinched as a nod of understanding and remembered sorrow passed between them. "Don't let us keep you from shopping, of course. We were just returning from our mission."

"The great Harry Potter still goes on missions?" Lee raised his eyebrow as he looked over to Harry's partner, who had remained quiet through the entire exchange. "Malfoy."

"Hello," Draco responded quietly, never having been introduced to the black man who looked a couple of years older than Harry and him. Draco noted Harry's lack of temper at Lee calling him 'the great Harry Potter'.

"Easy, Lee," Harry warned with a quick glance at Draco. "Yeah, we're working together now. For Mr. Ollivander, in fact."

"They are fetching my ingredients," Ollivander broke in, drawing the attention of the family back to the task at hand. "And they can take it to the back while I finish helping you."

Taking their cue, Harry and Draco disappeared behind the counter, but not before Lee shook Harry's hand again.

"Friend of yours, I take it?" Draco inclined his chin towards the front room.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Fellow Gryffindor. He commentated for Quidditch."

"That's where I knew his voice from!" Draco snapped his fingers in recognition. "What does he have to do with the Weasleys?"

"He and Fred and George were best buddies," Harry explained. "Fred was killed in the Final Battle."

"Yeah, I heard that," Draco said. "My condolences."

"Thanks," Harry looked at Draco curiously, but the blonde had already begun to unpack the magical bag. Ollivander came hobbling in just then.

"Nice family, they are," he croaked. "Now, did you get it?" Draco held out the bag, and Ollivander cheered as he looked into it. "Perfect! Just perfect! I knew I didn't go wrong hiring you two! You ended up with more than I expected."

"The Demiguises were friendly," Harry supplied, exchanging a small smile with Draco at the memory of the baby.

"I forgot to tell you before you left," Ollivander said. "But I don't want to hear of you hurting a creature to get the ingredient if you can help it." As he spoke, his gaze slid to Draco as if he were silently accusing the Slytherin of harming small, furry creatures for sport.

"Of course not!" Harry jumped in. "We're not monsters!"

"You don't have to worry, sir," Draco said, his face hardening at the implied insult. "I will try my very best to restrain my homicidal urges."

"Shut up, Malfoy; you don't have homicidal urges," Harry snapped, angry that Draco didn't defend himself. "You're not a killer." Draco's eyes darkened at the reminder. "Ollivander, that was uncalled for."

"Mister Potter, I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about," Ollivander shot back. "But you both did very well for today. Take the rest off, and I'll see you back here bright and early for your next task. Now out with you!"

As they were shooed out of the wandmaker's shop, Harry was sure that Ollivander had been a Slytherin from the way he dodged Harry's accusations. He found himself facing Draco in the middle of the street, both unsure of how to say goodbye after being together for a day and night.

"Um, Malfoy," Harry began. "You wouldn't want to grab a drink, would you?"

Draco just realized that they had been turned out of the shop so fast that they hadn't had a chance to ask what their next assignment would be. Then he surprised himself by answering yes to Harry's invitation!

TBC!!!

Chapter notes:

1. "Hey! Don't look at my partner! He has my back, not yours!" indicates Parseltongue, by the way. This quote is from Law & Order: Criminal Intent. (I'm sorry, I know I've been putting quotes into my stories, and I really tried hard not to! But it just fit! I thought, anyway...)

2. The italicized paragraphs were from Book 2, CoS, page 52.

3. I took some liberties with Demiguises and Occamy...like the fact that the Demiguises were playful and only came out when the boys weren't fighting (since the HP Lexicon said that they were peaceful creatures.)

4. I also took liberties with "wizarding Tesco" and 'Meal-in-a-Tin'...to my knowledge, there is no such thing.

5. I also took a LOT of liberty with Lee Jordan. I made that up. I also tried to make it as DH-compliant as possible, but if people don't want Fred to be dead, then just tell me and I'll rewrite the chapter so that Fred's not dead.

_Author's note--SO MANY apologies again for the delay!!! I will be sending this chapter to our betas, and if they have any changes, I'll post the updated chapter as soon as they give me the changes. We really appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed, and stuck with us!!!_

This chapter was formerly titled _Draco and the Baby Demiguise__. I couldn't get the image of Draco and the baby Demiguise out of my head, so I used a phrase from their interaction! SOO CUTE Do you like the first one or the current chapter title better?_

Much love,  
Graballz


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Just 12 Inches of Wood** by The Coven

Author: ScorpioPhoenix

Beta: DracaMalfoy, Graballz

Hi all! DracaMalfoy here. As a group The Coven decided to rewrite Chapter Five. The author that had written Chapter Five decided to leave the group. As a whole we decided that it didn't flow with the rest of the story. This is the new Chapter Five. We hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

Killer Fashion

Harry turned around and stared at Draco. "What did you say?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I said, yes, Potter. It's an affirmative confirmation of something. Usually means the party is in agreement to what was asked or stated."

Harry heaved a sigh. "I know what yes means, Malfoy. I just didn't know you knew how to use that word without a lot of animosity or argument."

Draco pursed his lips and brushed away _real_ dirt from his clothes. "If this is how you woo friends Potter, it's no wonder you don't have any. I don't count Granger or Weasley as any sort of real companions."

Harry held up his hands. "You know what, forget it! I'm sorry I even asked!" He turned and stalked away, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Draco watched him go, anger now swelling in his chest, making it tight with anxiety. He could just Apparate home, but somehow the idea of going home to the Manor didn't appeal to him. He was still wound up from the journey and being at the Manor would only serve to make him restless.

He would get his own drink. He didn't need Potter to have a drink! It wasn't like they were friends or anything.

He marched off after the Gryffindor, who had already disappeared down the street.

Harry mumbled angrily under his breath. Stupid Malfoy! He always had to ruin everything. Always had to get a dig in on his friends or call him stupid in some sort of way. He must have been out of his mind to think that they could actually sit down together socially and act like normal people.

Harry glanced up and saw the back entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry really wanted a drink, but he didn't really want to go the Leaky. The dingy dark pub catered to mostly older witches and wizards, and more than likely, they would all want to stare at him or shake his hand if he went in there.

Nope, some other place would have to work for tonight.

Harry glanced to his left and saw the entrance to Knockturn Alley. He smiled to himself as he remembered getting lost down there his second year and Hermione trying to trick Mister Borgin about finding out what Malfoy was up to.

He scowled when he thought of Malfoy.

Harry vaguely recalled seeing a small pub down there. Maybe he could get a drink there. No one would really want to talk to him in Knockturn Alley, would they? Everyone may even leave, which would be even better.

Harry headed down the winding street, looking for some sort of drinking or eating establishment. Several of the shops looked dark or even deserted, but a few still were open with customers scurrying out of them and heading home.

Harry saw Borgin and Burkes and he immediately looked around for the pub. He didn't see anything that he remembered, but there was a small lit window of a shop further down the lane. Two wizards had just left and one held a goblet in his hand. As Harry watched, the wizard downed it and the two walked off together.

Harry made his way to the shop front. The sign outside said, "The Excalibur." He took a breath and pushed the door open, not sure what he was going to find inside.

The place was dimly lit, but clean. Several tables were set about and a bar was serving home to several wizards and a few witches.

No one even bothered to turn and look at him.

Harry took that as a good sign and he entered the pub. He casually pulled his wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm over his scar. A house-elf popped into view.

"Will Master be wanting a table?"

Harry nodded.

"Will Master be expecting company?"

Harry snarled, "No."

The elf seemed pleased with his response because it brightened considerably. "Does Master want company?"

Harry looked down at the elf, wondering what type of place this was. "Ummm…not at the moment, no."

The elf looked disappointed, but then brightened again. "Master is most good-looking. Company may be wanting Master anyway."

The elf bowed low and escorted Harry to a quiet corner. The elf snapped its fingers and a roll of parchment appeared, displaying the food items being served. Harry realized that he was starving.

"Steak and kidney pie. With a pint."  
The elf nodded and disappeared.

Harry looked around and saw that a wizard at the bar was staring at him. Harry frowned and the wizard smiled. He nodded at him and then turned to his companion.

The front door opened again and Harry grimaced when he saw the blond hair.

Draco had heard of this place.

The placed served everyone but had a large clientele of gay wizards and witches. The establishment could only be seen by someone who was gay or bi-sexual. Or you had to come with a friend who was. Or if you entertained thoughts of someone.

Draco entered and was immediately accosted by a house-elf. He decided he wanted to sit at the bar, but then noticed Potter in the corner. He smirked to himself. So…Potter was here…which meant…

Draco pointed to a table instead.

The elf was positively delighted with Draco's choice.

Draco sat down in front of Harry, smirking broadly. "Well, Potter. I guess we'll be having that drink together after all."

Harry nodded slowly. "I suppose so." The elf returned with Harry's food and drink and left with Draco's order. Harry picked up the grog and drank heartily.

Draco winced at the display. "You are so common, Potter. Have you ever had wine before? Or anything that doesn't come out of a barrel?"

Harry eyed him irritably. "You know, you can find another table. If you came over here to natter on about my food choices-"

Draco raised his hand to silence him. "Not at all, Potter." He smiled with half his teeth showing. "I came to natter you about…your other choices."

Harry frowned and began to dig into his food. "What?"

Draco leaned back. "You have no idea about this place, do you?"

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He glanced up at the blond, who was looking entirely too cheerful about something.

"I'm sure you're about to tell me."

Draco smirked and smiled happily when the elf brought his order. "This is a gay wizard's pub." He picked up his glass of wine and sipped it cautiously. "You're gay."

Harry spluttered into his grog. "Just because this is a gay place, doesn't mean that I am. I just came in here because it had a place to drink." He completely missed the fact that Draco was also was in here.

Draco picked up his knife and fork, looking at his basket of fish and chips approvingly. "_Au contraire_, Potter. Only those who are inclined to dabble in same sex activities can see this place. I heard about it from Marcus Flint."

Harry's mouth fell open. "Marcus Flint? Your Quidditch captain? He's gay?" Harry laughed loudly at that. "That troll?"

Draco frowned. "That 'troll' as you say was shagging YOUR Quidditch captain as well."

"Wood??"

Draco almost laughed at the look of incredulity on Harry's face. "Yes, I caught them my first year in the Slytherin locker room one night. That was the night that I learned what a Stinging Hex felt like."

Harry was gobsmacked. "You're joking! I can't believe this! Wood never…he hated the Slytherins! You should have heard him when we had to play your team."

Draco grinned. "Well, now you know why he hated us so much. It was Flint that he hated. But it didn't stop him from shagging him though. Completely dysfunctional if you ask me. To shag someone you hate."

Harry felt heat rising to his face. He'd had an erection over Malfoy just the other day. God, how mortifying!

Then the full of what Draco had said, hit him full blast.

"This is a gay pub? And only gay wizards can see it?"

"Catching on now, are you?"

Harry stared pointedly at Draco. "And you're in here because…you like the decorations?"

"I'm not gay, Potter."

"Neither am I!"

"However, I have…thought…about it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Thought about it? This place can pick up your…thoughts?"

"Yes. So I've never done it. But I've thought about it. I mean…blokes fell all over me at school. I just never gave them the time of day."

"You got propositioned at school? By who?" Harry was genuinely curious.

"Well, Flint of course. But as you said, he WAS a troll. That Ravenclaw bloke, Michael Corner-"

"He dated Ginny! That git!" Harry was aghast.

"Yes, which was exactly why I'd never let him touch me. Zacharias Smith…"

Harry snorted then. "That stuck-up bloke! Figures…he should have been right up your alley."

Draco looked affronted. "I'm not stuck-up, Potter. Just because I happen to have nice things and care about what I look like does not make me stuck-up."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Believe what you want. You're a stuck-up, whiny git. Always have been, always will be."

Draco puffed up like an angry cat. "You're an attention-seeking, boorish peasant, Potter!"

Harry bristled in anger. "Attention-seeking?? You're one to talk, Malfoy! Everything you've ever done has been to gain attention! Buckbeak, buying brooms so you could get on the Slytherin team-"

"My father bought those brooms! I had nothing to do with that!"

"You ran home and cried to Daddy like you always did, Malfoy! Talk about path-"

The elf appeared at the table looking disapproving. "Masters…Tiffy is having to tell you that shouting is not allowed. It is upsetting the other masters and mistresses."

Harry closed his mouth with a snap and looked around the pub. Several people were looking in their direction. Harry felt his face growing hot and he lowered his eyes quickly.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. He picked up his glass of wine and downed it, still looking angry.

An awkward silence descended on the two young men and Harry went back to poking in his meal. Draco had ordered fish and chips, a rather plain dish for someone of Draco's stature, but he had been eating it steadily. Now, he didn't touch the basket anymore.

Harry was about to speak again, when a shadow fell over the table.

Harry looked up to see the wizard who had been staring at him earlier, looming over the table.

The man gave Harry a smile and then looked at Draco. Draco glowered back and the wizard grinned even harder.

"You two look like you could use some fun," he said gruffly. He was a large man, heavily muscled and bald-headed. He looked to be about thirty. He jerked his head towards the bar and another wizard sat on the stool, watching them with a feral grin.

"I'm Willem and that's my mate, Claude. He has a thing for…blonds." He eyed Draco with appreciation and Draco's eyes widened in dismay. "I, on the other hand, love green eyes." He turned back to Harry, who was now looking alarmed.

Harry looked at Draco, who was cringing in his seat. "Ummm…thanks…but no thanks."

Willem frowned. "Now…don't be like that. I know we look…not as good as the two of you. But believe me…I can give a wicked blowjob. Can make you come in less than twenty seconds. And Claude can touch your prostate with his tongue."

Harry and Draco gaped at one another across the table. Draco mouthed '_my prostate_' and Harry whispered "_twenty seconds_."

They both looked at Willem and then at Claude, who raised his goblet to them.

Harry felt his cock stirring slightly. Oh…bloody hell!

"I'm sorry, I don't give my prostate to strange men in bars," Draco said haughtily, sitting up straighter and sneering at the man. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look on Willem's face.

"How 'bout at home then?" He asked, and Harry could tell that he was absolutely serious with the question. He snickered as Draco's face paled even further.

"I meant, I don't have sex with strangers…anywhere." He said tersely.

Willem looked annoyed and then he swung his gaze to Harry. "How about you then?"

Harry felt his cock still trying to listen to the conversation. It would be nice to get a spectacular blow job, but how to do it without alerting Malfoy. He knew the Slytherin would never let him live it down if he took this guy up on his offer.

Harry tilted his head slightly and smiled at the man. "Tonight's not a good night…ummm…Willem. Another time, perhaps."

Willem grinned at him and pulled a small card from his pocket. "Here's my number. I'll remember you…Emerald Eyes. Owl me, it'll be worth it."

He sneered at Draco, who sneered back in defiance. Willem headed back to the bar and began talking to Claude, who nodded and stood up. They left their seats.

Draco snarled at Harry. "What the hell was that, Potter? You would actually let that troll touch you? Some stranger? And you said you weren't gay!"

Harry tipped his drink back. "I still like women too." He said cheerfully.

Draco took a deep breath. For some reason, he was pissed that Harry didn't tell that guy where he could get off. It was like Harry was actually CONSIDERING the offer.

"You can't be that hard up that you'd really take him up on 'that', Potter. I mean…come on. You're…Harry Potter. Surely any number of your fans would…take care of that for you."

Harry made an irritated noise. "I'm not hard up, Malfoy. And I want someone who DOESN'T know who I am. I'm tired of 'fans'! It's not about me, anyway; it's about the scar with them!"

Draco was surprised, but he didn't let on. Harry was standing up. "I'm tired…and you know Ollivander is going to have some crazy thing for us next. Are you done?" He gestured at the half-eaten plate in front of Draco.

Draco no longer had an appetite anyway. He stood also and watched as Harry threw a couple of Galleons on the table.

They left the pub and headed up the street back towards Diagon Alley. They hadn't gone far when they heard a low groan coming from a side street. Harry pulled his wand and headed in the direction of the noise.

"Potter? Where the hell are you going?"

"Someone might be hurt and need help. I'm helping."

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry trudged off. Is this what the Gryffindor did? Charge in to save the day all of the time? But he found himself following behind the Savior, his wand drawn.

Draco rounded the corner that Harry had just disappeared around. He almost walked up the Gryffindor's back, as Harry had stopped dead in the center of the alley.

"Bloody hell-" Draco started as he pulled himself away from the man. "Why do you keep doing that?"

But Harry didn't answer and Draco peered around him to see what had captured the prat's interest so completely.

Willem was kneeling down on the ground in front of Claude, the shorter man's cock in his mouth. Claude was groaning in pleasure, his hands gripping the wall behind him.

As they watched, Willem swallowed the man's entire length and sucked noisily. Claude grunted loudly and reached down to pat his partner on the top of his head.

This seemed to be a signal for Willem, because the man sped up, sucking and swallowing quickly.

Draco stood mesmerized as he watched the scene in front of him. It reminded him of the night he'd caught Flint and Wood in the locker room. He hadn't been able to see much, because Wood's back had been to him and obscured Flint's erection, but this was vivid and alive in front of him.

Pansy had given him blow jobs of course, as had a few of the other girls at school, but he'd never thought about what it really looked like from an observation standpoint. He'd never witnessed any of his friends in sexual acts either, so this was a brand new experience for him.

The cock slid in and out easily enough, and Willem had his eyes closed as his large mouth surrounded the soft flesh. His rough hands were gripping the other man tightly, keeping him still against the alley wall while Willem worked his tongue and lips expertly over his partner's length. Claude was panting heavily, which was a signal for most men that an explosion was imminent.

Draco felt a tightening in his own loins, the blood racing to fill his manhood. He swallowed hard and glanced at Harry, who still hadn't moved a muscle.

Harry's mouth was parted slightly and his large green eyes were alight with excitement and a savage lust that Draco found…intoxicating. Potter's breathing had increased as well, and Draco audibly sighed when Potter's pink tongue suddenly appeared and brushed across his dry lips, wetting them until they glistened lightly.

A strangled gasp recaptured Draco's attention, and he jerked his head to watch. Willem had pulled back from the cock, even though his mouth was still on it. The cock was living flesh and blood, spurting in spasmodic movement, and Draco saw the white fluid land expertly Willem's mouth.

Claude was whimpering now, his body tense and rigid, but his knees were shaking. His cock pulsed again and Willem's throat worked as he swallowed his lover's essence. His large hands had gripped the cock tightly and he was stroking it, as if coaxing the rest of the seed out.

One long shuddering groan from Claude and Willem sat back on his haunches, smiling smugly. Claude was gasping for breath, still supported by the wall, and he reached to pull his lover up. Neither man paid any attention to Harry or Draco, who they had to know were standing merely ten feet away from them. Claude's lips reached Willem's and they began to kiss, embracing tenderly.

"Potter-"

Harry turned his head sharply at Draco's whisper, and Draco's mouth fell open at the sight of Harry's intense expression. The Gryffindor's eyes had darkened to the color of tropical storm clouds, and they burned with an all-consuming desire, that enveloped Draco and threatened to suffocate him.

Draco's cock stiffened so painfully at that moment, he actually thought something had been cut off. He resisted reaching down to stroke himself…_fix_ himself…because that would be completely inappropriate. Draco also resisted the urge to look at Harry's crotch area to see if he had been affected by this…unseemly display.

"Malfoy," Harry rasped out and Draco was spooked at how husky the man's voice sounded. Harry moved towards him slowly and Draco's mouth fell open when Harry's hand settled firmly on his cock.

His cock _lurched_, like it was trying to leap out of his pants and into Harry's hot palm. Draco knew it was hot because he could feel the heat searing through his clothes. He opened his mouth to demand that Potter take his hand away immediately, but all that came out was a horribly aroused _moan_!

Harry pushed Draco against the stone wall of the building, and Draco wondered what the hell was wrong with his hands and feet, because his hands weren't pushing Harry away and his feet carried him easily to the wall's crumbled surface. His mouth wasn't working properly either, because no words of "Stop!" or "No!" surfaced at all; in fact, his lips were now touching Harry's in some sort of desperate puckering motion.

Draco's hands were finally moving, and his brain shouted in relief. Finally, this was going to end when they were going to shove Potter away and hex him until his skin fell off. So Draco and his brain were equally stunned and appalled when his hands reached for Potter's cock, curious to see what was going on down there.

Another horrible moaning sound followed, and Draco wasn't sure who had made the noise.

Potter's cock was hard against his hand, and Draco felt Potter's body moving against him, pressing him into the wall. A wetness touched the skin of his neck, and Draco's breath hitched as the wet tongue swiped his neck again.

Draco's hand moved again on Potter's cock, rubbing hard against Harry's rutting body. He couldn't think at all once Harry's hand sneaked past his pants and underwear's defenses. Draco whimpered; his cock was in Potter's hand, unimpeded by cloth.

One of Draco's hands was clutching Potter's cock while the other one tightened around Harry's head and his lips were still puckering, kissing the skin of the other man's cheek.

And the ground was starting to shake, and Draco's heart was beating so loudly that he couldn't hear anything. Something was building inside of him, and Harry's hot breath was in his ear, and that moaning was growing louder and louder, and Draco was almost there because Potter's hand was a blur inside his pants, jerking him so frantically and then...

"Hey!!"

Draco twitched. There was a witch standing near them in the alley holding a basket.

Harry fell back, almost dragging Draco with him because his hand was caught in his pants. He jerked his hand out quickly, and Draco put himself back together, his orgasm dying a horrible death.

Draco managed to note that Potter was amazingly fast with a wand, and he quickly cast two Disillusionment Charms on them.

Harry bolted from the alley, jostling the witch as he brushed past her. Draco sprinted after him a second later, not even noticing if Willem and Claude were still there.

The witch threw up her hands in defense, frowning at them. She showed no signs of recognizing either one of them.

"Get a room!!" She shouted after them.

Harry raced out of Knockturn Alley, Draco barely keeping up. They burst out onto Diagon Alley, almost knocking over an elderly wizard whose hands were full of bags from Madam Malkin's.

"Sorry!" Harry shouted, but he didn't stop running. They headed for the Apparition and Floo points.

Harry skidded to a stop at the Apparition station. Draco raced up behind him, trying to catch his breath.

Harry looked at him with a big grin on his face. "That was close," he said. "I don't think she saw us though."

Draco frowned at him. "Well we wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place, if someone had kept their hands to themselves!"

Harry's smiled faded a bit. "Oh. Well, sorry about that. I..guess I got carried away."

Draco huffed. "Carried away? I told you I wasn't gay, Potter! And you ignored my wishes!"

"You didn't say no, Malfoy! And you were into it!"

"I was not! I didn't want you or your disgusting boy toys to gang up on me!" Draco hissed, suddenly realizing that he and Harry were practically shouting at each other about the sex they almost didn't have.

Harry's face drained of color. "You…you thought that I would hurt you or something?"

"You're not known for your rational judgment, Potter!"

It came out as a whisper, but Draco might as well have shouted it from the rooftops, given the expression that crossed Harry's face. Harry looked as if he'd been slapped, and Draco suddenly felt uneasy. He hadn't meant to come off so mean, but he was smarting from almost getting caught and his thwarted orgasm.

Harry stepped back from Draco. "Fine, I'm sorry for that, Malfoy. It won't happen again." Harry's cold tone held a note of finality to it, which caused Draco's uneasiness to turn to silent panic.

He turned his back to Draco and moved forward in the line of wizards to Apparate.

Draco didn't move, but watched Harry step forward. 

The witch behind him gave him an impatient nudge. Draco shot her an annoyed look. She glared and Draco moved forward.

When it was Harry's turn, he stepped into the spot. He glanced sadly at Draco and then lowered his eyes, disappearing without another word. Draco felt sick with regret over what he had said to Harry.

The next morning, Draco arrived at Ollivander's to find that Harry hadn't shown up yet.

Ollivander was bristling with outrage at some piece of parchment he was holding, his eyes squinting at the writing. He crumpled the paper in disgust. 

"The stupid Ministry is making it more and more difficult to bring in materials. They are putting restrictions on certain woods now! How am I to make wands if I can't get the wood I need?"

Draco was leaning against a counter, his mind on the events from the day before. "Hmmm…" he said, not really listening.

"But there are always ways around certain things," Ollivander continued conspiratorially. "It's always good to have friends in certain areas. That's the mission for today, in fact. I need you to check on a friend of mine."

Draco nodded absently, still thinking of Potter's lips and hands on him.

"Malfoy!"

Draco jerked and his coffee mug overturned, spilling coffee all over the stack of blank wand order forms.

Ollivander hobbled over and glared at the mess. "Clean that up! And get your head out of the clouds! You'll need your wits about you today."

Draco cast a Cleaning charm on the forms. "Wits? For visiting a friend of yours? What's wrong with your friend?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," Ollivander answered gruffly. "He's my contact for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Wait, what does that have to do with wood?" Draco was confused.

"Wood? Oh, the Ministry thing! Nothing! The paper from the Ministry reminded me that I need to to go and check on a contact of mine from INSIDE the Ministry, but it has nothing to do with wood," Ollivander grunted. "He works with magical creatures. He sometimes has…_things_ for me. He's overdue for another shipment. I haven't heard from in over a week."

Draco frowned. "What sort of…things?"

Ollivander gave Draco a dark look but Draco stared back at him evenly. "Things that I wouldn't normally be able to get on my own."

Draco knew what that meant; He wasn't Lucius Malfoy's son for nothing.

The door opened and Harry entered, yawning. "Sorry I'm late. Bit of a problem at the house last night. Still finding things that are hiding in that old place."

Ollivander grunted and Draco took the opportunity to give Potter a quick once-over. He wore Muggle jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Entirely appalling outfit, but he looked smashing in it.

Draco took a large gulp of the scalding coffee that was left in his cup and promptly burned his tongue. He relished the feeling, instead of thinking about Potter's stupid outfit.

Ollivander waved a piece of paper at Harry, different from the Ministry parchment he had crumpled. "You two are going to Cornwall. Check in on Nicodemus Macnair."

Harry and Draco both frowned together. "Macnair?" Harry asked testily. "As in, the Death Eater Macnair?"

"His nephew."

Harry was shaking his head fiercely, and Draco was inclined to agree.

"Are you out of your mind, Ollivander?" Harry snarled.

"I'm not going!" Draco said roughly at the same time.

Ollivander glared at both of them. "You'll be going if I say you're going. Nicodemus is no Death Eater. He's my contact for some of the ingredients from creatures like the Demiguises, only more regulated and dangerous. He's a good kid. Had nothing to do with his uncle and that mess. He was in Hufflepuff, for Merlin's sake!"

Draco made a face, and Harry seemed to deflate some. They both knew that, in order to keep the job, they would have to go.

"Hufflepuff? Well, I guess that's all right then," Harry acquiesced, taking the parchment from him. It was a letter from Macnair to Ollivander, listing what ingredients the wandmaker could expect in the next shipment, as well as an address. "What exactly are we checking for?"

"As I was telling young Malfoy here, I haven't heard from him in over a week. He was supposed to send me some fresh Veela hair, but I haven't received anything. He hasn't responded to my owl either."

Harry's face changed to one of concern. "You think something bad has happened, then?"

"Who knows, but that Nicodemus often has strange creatures that he ought not to. He's like that Hagrid. Always been drawn to the most dangerous ones...and he knows he shouldn't have them, but…"

Ollivander trailed off, looking forlorn. Harry finally turned and looked at Draco for the first time that morning. His expression was unreadable, but Draco sort of hoped that Harry would ignore the words that were spoken the night before.

Harry shoved the parchment in his pocket. "We'll be going then, Ollivander."

Draco picked up the bag that carried their supplies. He'd brought more things to refill it with when he arrived this morning.

Ollivander nodded without speaking and he shambled back to his numerous shelves.

They had to use the Floo Network to get them to the address on the parchment, which turned out to be a small tavern in Cornwall. The tavern was manned by a witch named Agatha, who informed them that Nicodemus lived in a country house about two miles away.

"Mind the Muggles," she called after them. "Not many here in this part, but occasionally they will show up."

They began to walk, and Draco was mindful of the awkwardness between the two of them now. Harry hadn't said much on the journey, but he didn't seem angry, just indifferent.

Draco decided to end the silence. "So what problem turned up at your house, Potter?"

Harry glanced at him and then turned away. "A boggart. There was one there before, but Remus had gotten rid of it. Or at least I thought he had. But one turned up last night, and I had to deal with it."

"So you had another Dementor attack then?"

Harry looked at him again. "No. I've gotten over that fear. Facing so many of them over the last couple of years has taken the shock away. It was something different this time."

"What was it?"

"It was nothing. Drop it."

Draco felt the coldness wash over him. "I was just making conversation, Potter; you don't have to bite my head off."

Harry turned hard green eyes to him. "Well, I certainly don't want to hurt you or anything," he snapped.

"Look, Potter…about that-"

"We're here," Harry interrupted. Draco looked up and saw a large house standing at the end of the lane.

The house looked quiet and deserted, but Draco's nerves were singing in alarm. He pulled his wand, just as Harry pulled his.

"Careful now," Harry hissed softly as they entered the gate, which was pulled shut. Harry could feel the wards shimmering around the house. Most likely the house was invisible to Muggles.

They crossed the yard, and Draco noticed the overgrown grass. "How long did Ollivander say he hadn't heard from this bloke?"

"At least a week."

"Does grass grow that fast?"

Harry cast an quick appraising glance at the yard as they approached the steps. "This is about the right amount of growth for having been untended for a week. Of course, it could be that he just hasn't taken the time to care for the yard."

"How'd you know that, Potter?" Even in the ominous atmosphere, Draco was genuinely curious.

"The Muggles who raised me used me for a lot of chores, including yard work," Harry said shortly, his attention focused solely on the front door, indicating that he did not want to continue that particular line of conversation.

Draco's sense of foreboding increased. They climbed the steps slowly and Harry looked at the darkened windows. Draco headed to one of them and tried to peer inside. He couldn't see inside because the windows had been charmed to stay black.

Harry looked at him inquisitively and Draco shook his head. Harry nodded and approached the door, several hexes in the front of his mind, ready for casting.

Draco returned to his right side and Harry flicked his wand with an "_Alohomora_."

The smell assaulted them the minute the door opened. Draco almost gagged, but Harry moved forward, quickly casting a Bubblehead Charm on both of them.

The living room was in state of complete chaos. The sofa had been torn apart and the stuffing had been strewn all over the floor. Pictures were ripped from the walls, tables were overturned. Harry clutched his wand tightly in trembling hands. It must have been a hell of a fight.

There was a low mewling sound coming from the kitchen and they moved in that direction.

As they entered, there were several boxes of various sizes sitting on the floor. They were stamped with

DEPARTMENT FOR THE REGULATION AND CONTROL OF MAGICAL CREATURES

Suddenly a ball of hissing fur flew from the top of the refrigerator and landed right on Draco's chest.

Draco shouted and pushed the creature away. It landed with a thud on the floor and Harry spun around with his wand pointed at it.

A bloody kneazle crouched by the foot of the stove, its eyes glittering malevolently. Two of its legs were missing and several patches of fur were gone.

"What the fuck is wrong with that thing?" Draco hissed, wiping his shirt off. He felt violated.

Harry peered at it but didn't get to close. "It looks like something has been at it. Eating it or something."

Draco shuddered and moved away from it. Draco didn't like cats.

Harry was walking towards the boxes.

"Be careful, Potter!" Draco said anxiously.

Harry leaned over an open box. There was nothing in there but some straw.

"There's nothing in this one. Maybe it ate on the Kneazle."

"Probably ate Macnair too." Draco said viciously.

A cage rattled and Harry looked towards the back of the kitchen. There were two of them, one containing a large brightly colored bird and the other one had a small blue bird.

Both looked miserable.

Their cages were filthy and their food dishes were empty.

Harry noticed bird food nearby and he started towards the cages. "Poor things," he muttered.

Draco was looking around the kitchen and saw the birds. "That's a Fwooper, isn't it?"

"A whatter?"

"A Fwooper. It sings or something. I heard they are bright like that."

The Fwooper opened its mouth, but nothing came out.

"Well, this one can't sing," said Harry. "Or at least its voice isn't working properly."

"They are sold with Silencing Charms, from what I heard. Don't remember why."

Harry looked at the bird. "Well, let's leave it on. I don't want any trouble from that thing."

Harry put food in their dishes and cast a quick _Scourgify_ on the cages.

The blue bird opened its mouth and let out a horrifying shrieking sound. Harry and Draco clapped their hands over their ears, and the bird kept shrieking in one long continuous horrible sound.

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted over the noise of the bird. Who knew that such a small bird could make such a sound?

The kneazle hissed in outrage and fled from the kitchen.

"Shut that thing up, Potter!" Draco gasped, his hands slammed against his head.

Harry pointed his wand at the bird. "_Silencio_!"

The bird kept shrieking, the noise changing into something else entirely.

Draco pointed his wand then. "_Finite Incantatem_!"

The bird kept going, its little blue body shaking in the effort.

The Fwooper ruffled its feathers and opened its mouth. Draco's spell had hit the wrong cage. A slow pretty song erupted from its mouth.

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, his ears filling with the sound of the bird. His jaw went slack and he begin gibbering in a language Draco had never heard before.

"Potter!!" Draco shouted. The song was coiling around his brain and he began to feel very strange. 

Drool poured from Harry's mouth and he fell back against the table, turning it over. The table fell onto the remaining boxes, splintering two of them. Harry rolled onto the floor and continued shouting in whatever language had entered his mind.

_Fwoopers make you insane_, a small voice inside Draco's brain reminded him, and Draco managed to remember one last spell, aiming it at the Fwooper this time. "_Silencio_!!!"

The spell worked. The Fwooper's mouth stayed open, but thankfully nothing was coming out anymore. Draco's brain seemed to clear and he looked quickly at Harry, who was stretched out on the floor, with his eyes crossed.

The little blue bird kept shrieking.

Draco rushed over to his fallen partner, shoving the table out of the way and kicking salt and pepper shakers across the room.

"Potter," Draco said, shaking him roughly. "Get up!"

Harry was still shouting and Draco was terrified that he was now insane and Draco would have to get him back to Diagon Alley like this somehow...

Draco held him tightly and Potter suddenly went quiet. Draco stared down at him fearfully, praying that he hadn't died or anything. Potter's eyes seemed to clear and he took a great shuddering breath.

"What the fuck was that??" He sputtered out, struggling out of Draco's arms.

"I remember now why those birds are silenced." Draco said wearily. "Their singing drives you insane."

"And that other one?"

"No idea. It won't shut up."

Draco helped Harry to stand up and he was surprised that he was still conscious of the man's heat and how good he had felt when he held him.

"Come on," Harry said as he straightened out his clothes. He looked down at the mess on the floor and the splintered boxes. A piece of parchment was sticking out of one of the boxes.

Harry picked it up and scanned it. "That's a Fwooper, all right."

Draco leaned over his shoulder. "A manifest? Well, that would have been helpful a moment ago."

Harry was reading the list. "What's a quintaped?"

Draco found the name of the other bird, ignoring Harry's question because he didn't know but didn't want to admit that he didn't know. "That's a Jobberknoll. It sings when it dies."

"It's dying?"

"Must be. It makes no sound until its death."

"And a lethifold?"

Draco paled. "There's a lethifold in here?"

"It's here on the list."

Draco held his wand up. "I've heard of those. They're, like…killer clothes or something."

"Clothes that can kill you?" Harry glared at Draco skeptically.

"I don't know!" Draco huffed. Right then, he reminded Harry of Hermione, who absolutely LOATHED having to admit when she didn't know something. "You were friends with that Hagrid oaf. Didn't he teach you anything about this kind of stuff?"

"He never mentioned that one. And he's not an oaf," Harry added.

"Whatever! Well, that's probably what ate the Kneazle and Macnair."

Harry looked incredulous. "Some clothes ate Macnair??"

Draco was about to respond that Potter was an idiot, when the Jobberknoll stopped shrieking. It keeled over in its cage and didn't move anymore.

It was then they heard the slow dragging sound right outside the kitchen door.

Draco's voice cracked slightly as he said, "That sounds like clothes dragging across the floor!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Malfoy. And even if it is, we can beat a shirt, don't you think?"

Draco hissed irritably at him and they both headed towards the door with wands at the ready.

Harry pushed the door open carefully and they looked out into another sitting room.

A hand closed around Harry's ankle and he let out a yelp.

"Pleaseee…" a weak voice called. "Help me…"

Harry's eyes dropped to the floor and he gasped in horror. Clutching his ankle was the hand of man...

A half-eaten man, whose entrails were dragging across the carpet. Both of his legs were missing.

Harry's brain was shutting down and he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He felt Draco at his side and the other man was not faring much better.

"Merlin…" Draco groaned and his hand went up to his mouth. He turned towards the kitchen and began retching horribly.

Harry tried to stay grounded. This man needed help in the worst way and Harry had no idea what to do.

He wasn't the best with Healing Charms, but he did know a few. But there was so much blood in the room, that Harry wasn't sure if it would help at all. He needed to go to St. Mungo's immediately.

"Does your Floo work?" Harry asked, being careful to not look at the man's missing half.

He nodded weakly.

"Draco!! Floo St. Mungo's now! Get a Healer here!"

Draco didn't answer, but the retching had stopped.

Harry kneeled down next toMacnair. "We're going to get you some help, okay? You're going to be all right."

The man looked so grateful that Harry felt bad they hadn't looked for him sooner.

"We came for Ollivander. He was worried."

The man nodded again and then his faced changed.

"Behind you," he whispered, his lips trembling in fear.

Harry twisted around and a large black cloth flew at his head.

Darkness fell around him and Harry felt the cloth tightening his hold on him, covering his face. A painful stinging sensation began and Harry jumped up and began beating at his face, trying to pull the cloth away. He heard his wand clatter to the floor.

"D-fr-co!" But his voice was muffled and the cloth grew tighter.

Harry panicked and he shuffled around the floor, unable to see, fearful he would step on Macnair. He stumbled into a bookcase and a rain of books fell down upon him. He shouted in pain as the tomes fell on him and he was knocked to the floor.

Unconscious.

Draco rinsed his mouth out with water from the tap.

Half a man?? That was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

And he'd seen some stuff.

Voldemort living at his house had not been a picnic.

He heard Harry shout about a Healer and Draco hurried to the front room and the fireplace.

He had to move furniture out of the way to get to it and he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it in.

"St. Mungo's! Emergency Room!"

A pretty witch's face appeared in the fire, but the sound was distorted when she spoke. "What is the status of your emergency?"

"I've got half a man here. He's been eaten by something. We need a Healer here, now!"

"Name." Her face flickered, and Draco worried that it would close.

"Nicodemus Macnair."

"Sir, this Floo connection appears to be dysfunctional," the witch was no longer smiling, and Draco pieced together what she said.

"There's a tavern about two miles down the road!" He shouted, panicking as her face began to fade. "It's in Cornwall!"

"We'll send someone right away," he heard faintly before the fireplace went dead of its own accord.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair, praying that the witch had gotten enough information to reach them.

He stood up and felt the strangest feeling of being watched.

He saw the Kneazle in the corner, its fur raised and its eyes glaring.

"Stupid thing," Draco snarled. "Letting your legs get eaten."

The Kneazle hissed, spraying spittle into the air and its hackles rose.

Draco frowned at it. "I'm not going to hurt you. I don't even like you-"

A sudden noise from behind him had Draco whirling around.

A creature with five legs and reddish-brown hair was schlumping up behind him. Its body was slung low and round and Draco wasn't sure what it was. It reminded him of a spider...a very ugly, very giant mutant spider.

Its mouth was dripping blood and Draco saw part of a lower intestine in its stained teeth.

Draco raised his wand and the creature jumped directly at Draco. Draco barely had time to get his hex fired off before he was hit full in the chest by it. They both toppled over an overturned coffee table.

Draco landed flat on his back and his wand flew from his hand. The creature was snarling and Draco felt one of its legs digging painfully into his abdomen. Its teeth snapped dangerously close to his face. Draco raised his knee and pushed it off.

The creature rolled to the side clumsily and Draco scrambled to his feet. He grabbed his wand and sent a Body-Bind hex, but the creature darted out of the way, its legs flapping wildly.

It disappeared over the back of the sofa and darted into the room that Harry was in.

"Harry!!!" Draco shouted as he leaped over the armchair.

The sound of screaming filled the air and Draco bolted into the room.

Harry lay on the floor covered in books with a black cloth over his head. Draco could see it was wiggling like a Flobberworm.

Macnair was screaming and Draco immediately saw why. The creature was sitting on his back and was gnawing at the back of his head.

"_IMPEDIAMENTA_!!"

The creature was blasted from Macnair's back and flew across the room, crashing into a cabinet.

Draco rushed to Harry and grabbed hold of the cloth. It struggled violently in Draco's hands and he shuddered in revulsion.

Yanking with all of his might, Draco ripped the cloth from Harry's face, wincing at the blue tint. He quickly shoved his wand at Harry's chest and shouted, "_ENERVATE_!"

Harry coughed hard and he looked up at Draco, confusion in his eyes. "What happened?" He sat up, pushing books from his body. Then he blinked rapidly, remembering what had happened.

"That fucking shirt!!!"

Draco had focused solely on getting Harry to breathe again, completely forgetting about the lethifold. He turned his head and saw it slithering across the floor towards Macnair again. He raised his wand, but Harry was already on his feet, his wand out and he shouted "_INCENDIO_!!"

The cloth emitted a small shriek and thrashed wildly about, fire igniting all over its leathery body.

The quintaped had recovered from its flight across the room. It was standing on its five legs again and it let out a bellow of rage.

Harry twisted around to stare at the new creature. "What the-"

"It's quick, Potter." Draco said, "Watch out."

The quintaped watched them warily and it moved back away from them, considering its options.

Harry nodded at Draco and the two of them walked towards it, skirting the burning lethifold and Macnair's bloody torso. Draco moved to the left of it and Harry moved to the right.

It looked at Harry and then at Draco, trying to decide what to do.

Harry nodded at Draco and they both cast simultaneous stunning spells in rapid succession; low sets and high ones.

The creature tried to duck out of the way, but was hit with a low stunner. It dropped to the floor with a nasty thud and didn't move.

Harry sighed in relief and Draco walked over to it and cast "_INCARCEROUS_."  
Ropes sprang out and bound the creature.

The sound of the kitchen door opening from one room over caused Harry to whip around, aiming reflexively; the hex flew from his lips so fast that he didn't even see what it was that was coming.

There was a thump and then no movement.

Harry dashed to the kitchen and winced.

The Healer lay on the floor, out cold.

"Fuck."

He revived the woman, who sat up rubbing her head. "Well, that's some welcome." But she wasn't angry. Draco breathed a sigh of relief that she had found them.

She hurried to tend to her charge and Harry walked to the front porch.

A few minutes later, Draco followed behind him, holding their pack.

"I took the liberty of taking a few items. Ollivander may be able to use them. I took the Jobberknoll, and got some feathers from that Fwooper." He held up a piece of charred cloth.

"This was all that was left of the shirt."

Harry scowled.

Draco looked out across the yard. "The Healer is taking him to St. Mungo's. I signed for it. They're going to get someone to come here and get the animals. There are more that are unaccounted for. Who knows what else is in that house…or escaped."

Harry turned and faced the house, leaning on the railing. "Thanks, Malfoy. You saved my life in there. Taken out by a shirt."

Draco grinned. "Well, your fashion is killer anyway. Maybe it was trying to tell you something."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I guess I could use a change. Hermione has said so often enough."

Draco turned to look at Harry and Harry looked back.

Draco wanted to tell him he was sorry, that he hadn't meant what he had said the night before, but words weren't coming. He knew that Harry wouldn't have done anything so vile; he was just unnerved by how willing he'd been to make out with him in a dirty back alley, with two other strange men watching.

"Potter-"

The Healer came to the front door and called out, "I'm taking Mister Macnair now. Will you stay until someone from the Ministry comes?"

Harry nodded at her.

He looked back at Draco expectantly, but the moment had been broken.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Desires  
By Chelleybelle

Harry sat in the comfort of his living room while his two best friends stared intently at him across the room. He had just explained his day and what he had found at Nicodemus MacNair's home. He reached down for his pint and took a long swallow. He wasn't sure that there would be enough alcohol in all of Great Britain to numb the effects of what he had witnessed this day.

"Harry, why didn't you just use your patronus spell to repel the Lethifold? Everyone knows that the patronus charm is the only effective way of repelling it," Hermione stated with furrowed brows.

"Gee, Hermione, I was a little to busy prying the damn shirt off my head to remember what a Lethifold was, let alone how to repel it! I've never even heard of one anyway!" he said sarcastically as he raised his mug to his lips again.

"We studied them in care of magical creatures, Harry," she said. 

"Actually, Hermione, I think we studied them about the same time as Hagrid was trying to save Buckbeat and Harry was gone from class a lot then. He could have missed it," Ron said, defending his friend.

Harry raised his glass at his friend and then took another swallow. "Thanks, mate," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The two of them would never change. "So what did Ollivander say about all of this?" she asked.

"He didn't say anything, just raced straight over to St. Mungo's to check on MacNair. I don't think he quite believed us when I told him that MacNair was missing both his legs. It was really quite disgusting."

"I can't believe Malfoy left you to deal with everything and raced to the kitchen to puke! What a git!" Ron laughed.

Harry shuddered. "Can't blame him really, the smell was horrendous, and when McNair came crawling down the hall looking the way he did…I'm surprised that I didn't puke as well," he said.

"Will MacNair live?" Ron asked. He still would have liked to have seen Malfoy's face, but he really didn't like things that smelled badly.

Hermione stood and walked towards the bookshelf looking for a specific topic. "Honestly, Harry, you need a better selection of books," she said pulling down a thin tomb called Magical Accidents and Their Cures.

Harry snorted. "What for? I'll just ask you if I have a question, no sense spending all of my time buried in a book," he said. "I suppose they'll just give him some bone re-grow potion and he'll be fine," he shuddered. He could remember back to second year when he was forced to drink it after Professor Lockhart had made his arm bone disappear.

"I suspect that it might be worse than that, Harry," Hermione said looking at her book.

Harry stood. He couldn't rehash this anymore tonight. The smell and the sight of MacNair's house were still firmly implanted in his memory and he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to forget. He thought about the Excalibur and knew that was where he needed to go. "Look guys, I have to go. I'll stop by your place tomorrow," he said walking towards the floo.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded.

"Diagon Alley," he said and promptly disappeared into the floo.

"Should we let him go?" she asked, looking at her husband for support.

"Hermione, he is an adult. You can't watch him for the rest of his life," Ron said in exasperation.

"But, Ron!" she said walking towards the fireplace.

He grabbed hold of her and pulled him up against his chest. "I say we go home and forget about Harry for tonight. I have plans for you, Mrs. Weasley," he said licking the side of her neck.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her hands around her husband. "What kind of plans?"

Draco gazed into his empty mug incredulously and then shouted, "Another pint, mate!" to the bartender. He could have sworn that he had just had a full glass seconds ago.

The bartender brought a fresh mug and set it down in front of the snockered blond. "Shouldn't you slow down there a bit, mate?" he asked. The young man had just downed five pints of ale in less than an hour.

"Mind your own business," he answered haughtily. "I've had a rough day," he said licking the foamy head off the top and then gulping down a long swallow. He hoped that he would never have to face what he saw today again. Perhaps this job with Ollivander wasn't really a good option for him. While Potter was being attacked by a shirt he had been in the kitchen throwing up his last meal. What was next, a head hunting troll?

The bartender swallowed hard as he watched the blonds tongue dart out and then backed away. He was on duty now, no sense dreaming. By the time he got off for the night the blond would be already taken. "Suit yourself," he said walking back towards the other end of the bar where friendlier patrons sat.

Draco looked around the room with blurry eyes and wondered why he had come to this hovel. If he was honest with himself he had hoped that Potter would be here. He had seen the man's fascination with the occupants the night before, and he saw the desire flare in Harry's green eyes when he watched as one peon gave the other a blowjob. Draco refused to think of what the site had did to him, let alone the searing kiss that Harry had given him in response.

He lifted his mug up to his lips and gulped down the entire glass. He sat there staring at the empty mug for a moment debating on whether or not to get another when he heard the door open. His heart raced as he turned, hoping it was Potter. He sighed in disappointment. It was a tall blond wizard that he didn't recognize.

The blond wizard came in the door and shut it softly behind him. A house elf popped in front of him and said, "Are you alone tonight, sir?"

The wizard nodded. "Do you want company, sir?" the elf asked, trying to please the customer.

The wizard shook his head. He looked around the room before noticing Draco up at the bar. "I see someone I know." He stood staring for a moment and then walked with purpose to the end of the bar where Draco sat. "Is this seat taken?" he asked in a deep voice.

Draco looked up at the taller man and shrugged. "I'm leaving anyway," he said, starting to stand.

"What's your hurry?" the other wizard asked. "I'll buy you a pint," he said signally the bartender for two beers.

Draco looked into the piercing blue eyes of the stranger next to him and shrugged. Why not? He sat back down and said, "I'm Malfoy," he said.

The wizard stared for a moment and then said, "I'm Campbell," he said holding his hand out.

Draco ignored the offered hand and picked up his pint. He took a long swallow and then looked again at the wizard beside him. He was sure that he had never met the man before, but there was something familiar about him. "Where are you from?" he demanded.

"Around," the wizard said, noncommittally.

"Do I know you?" he demanded.

The wizard grinned. "I don't know, do you know me?" he asked taking a sip of his pint.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he studied the man beside him. He then sighed and picked up his drink again. He couldn't concentrate. He had already consumed more alcohol in the last hour than he usually did in a month. "So are you gay?" he asked and then gasped. Where in the hell did that come from? He felt his face flame and then he quickly brought his glass to his mouth and finished off the contents.

The wizard grinned. "Do you want me to be?" he purred, rubbing his hand across Draco's thigh.

Draco yelped and jumped up. "I have to go to the loo," he said, and rushed towards the bathroom.

Harry watched as Draco raced off towards the loo in terror. He chuckled to himself and signaled for another beer. He had used a glamour charm and changed his hair and eye color and then removed his scar. He really didn't think that he looked all that different, but apparently Draco had been drinking enough to not recognize him. He hadn't wanted anyone to recognize the "Savior" of the Wizarding world and hit on him based on that.

"Your friends been putting the pints away rather quickly," the bartender said as he sat another mug down in front of Harry.

Harry nodded. "He'll be fine, I'll take care of him," he smiled.

"When he passes out and you're still not satisfied, I'll still be here," the man purred, rubbing his hand over Harry's arm.

Harry blanched. "Uh, thanks, mate," he said pulling his hand away. The bartender wasn't quite his type. He was a little to rough around the edges. He preferred his partners to be…well…cleaner. The bartender was a little too unkempt for his tastes. He had always felt a connection to Draco; he loved his casual elegance, even though he would never admit it. Harry had always been very casual in appearance so perhaps that was why Draco had always appealed to him. He thought of their kiss the night before which had been fantastic, and wondered how far he was willing to take it, or how far Draco would let him take it.

The bartender winked and strutted back to the other end of the bar. Harry took a few sips of his beer and looked around the room. The lights were dimmed and he could see several same sex couples sitting around various tables. There was soft music playing in the background and the place was pretty mellow. He turned towards the hallway and watched as Draco stumbled out of the men's room door. He smiled when he saw Draco nervously glance in his direction. He set his drink down and decided it was time to play.

He stood up and walked over to Malfoy. "Can I buy you another drink?" he asked in a low tone.

Draco swallowed hard and nodded. He had been shocked when the wizard had slid his hand over his thigh and raced to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror staring at himself demanding to himself that he make a decision. He knew in his heart that he was more attracted to blokes than the witches, but could he cross that line? He debated for several minutes the pro's and con's of each decision and then angrily yelled at his image, "Its not the rest of your bloody life, you wanker! Its only one night!" He decided that he would go back out to the stranger and see what happened. At least Harry bloody Potter wasn't around to make it worse.

"I would love another drink," he said arrogantly. "Why don't we sit at a table instead of the bar? The bartender makes me uneasy," he said.

Harry pointed to a table that was tucked back in the corner and said, "How about that one?"

Draco nodded and made his way to the table while Harry retrieved their drinks. Draco watched as the wizard moved confidently through the room and again wondered what about him was so familiar. He was tall and athletic, was handsome and had a great smile. His mind immediately went to Harry again and thought about his smile and Draco cursed. Draco felt himself harden at the thought of Harry and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Why couldn't he get that bloody arse out of his mind? Perhaps this Campbell fellow could help. 

Draco tried to pretend he wasn't sitting in a gay bar with a raging hard on thinking of Harry Potter. He even went as far as thinking of the scene at McNairs before his traitorous body responded. He blanched when he remembered the smell and was grateful when a hand held out the pint in front of him. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Bad day?" Harry asked sympathetically.

Draco nodded. "You don't even know," he said.

Harry pulled his chair over close to the blond man and whispered seductively in his ear, "Tell me about it."

Draco gulped when he felt the shiver of desire race down his spine. "You don't even want to know," he said taking another sip. His stomach rolled and he wondered if he should eat something. He couldn't remember the last time that he had eaten. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Only for you," the wizard purred, licking Draco's earlobe as his hand snaked across his thigh.

Draco moaned as a house elf popped in front of their table. "Do the masters require food?" he asked.

Draco nodded at the same time Harry said, "No." They turned and looked at each other and Harry shrugged. A menu appeared before them and Draco looked down at the blurry words. "What's good?" he asked. At this point he just needed some food and to put some space between himself and the sexy wizard sitting so close beside him.

"We have Cornish Pasties tonight, sirs," he said proudly.

Draco sat the menu down. "Fine," he said indifferently.

Harry nodded. "That's fine for me as well," he said. He hadn't had Cornish Pasties in months and thought of them made his mouth water. He hoped that this establishment made them as well as Molly Weasley did. "Could we get some chips as well?"

The house elf disappeared, and moments later two plates were in front of the two wizards heaping with chips and Pasties. The two men dug into their food and ignored each other. 

Draco's mouth watered at the rich aroma of the Cornish game hens mixed with the succulent vegetables and creamy sauce the filled the flaky pastry. He took a bite and sighed in ecstasy when the first bit of flavors poured over his mouth. "Mmmm," he said in happiness.

Harry had never seen Draco so impressed with food before. He was usually indifferent about everything and Harry wondered about this bit of emotion that the other man showed. He picked up his Pastie with his fingers and took a large bite. It was warm and he had to gulp a swallow of beer to cool off his mouth. The crust was buttery and flaky just like Molly made and filling was full of flavor. He took another smaller bite and sighed. "This is great," he muttered with a full mouth.

Draco looked up suspiciously. He watched as Campbell stuffed almost an entire Pastie into his mouth and then gulp down his beer in a single swallow. He only knew one other person who ate like that. He stared intently at the wizards face and then almost gasped. Why didn't he see it before? It was so obvious! The hair and eyes were different, but sitting before him was Harry Potter! What did he think he was playing at?

For a moment Draco was outraged and he almost stood up and confronted the man, but instead, a small smirk appeared on his face. Two could play this game. If Potter thought that he was going to trick him into his bed for the night he would get a surprise. He wasn't going to sit back and be the passive little virgin any longer. He knew that he was attracted to Harry and had been so for years. He knew that it was Harry's touch that made his blood boil and he was finally tired of running from it. Tonight, Harry Potter was going to be his. He took a long, hard look at Harry and then picked up a chip.

He dipped it into his ketchup and then held it above his head as he licked the ketchup off the end. He put the chip half way into his mouth and then pulled it out again, moaning in pleasure. Draco knew the second that he had Harry's attention. "Don't you love ketchup?" he asked innocently, repeating the process again. He watched as Harry's eyes bugged as he wrapped his lips around the potato and sucked.

Harry gulped and reached for his glass, almost tipping it over in his haste. He couldn't believe what Malfoy was doing! How dare he tease him like that! He watched as the wizard wrapped his pink tongue around the vegetable and daintily lick the end. Harry felt his trousers tighten as his body swelled and he shifted in his seat. How the hell did he do that so fast without even touching him? "Ketchup isn't really my thing," Harry said.

"Hmm, what do you like to dip your…chip in?" he purred.

Harry felt his cock immediately jump at the sexual innuendo. "Usually something…wet," he groaned.

"Do you like your…chips…large or small?" he asked, licking the salt from his fingers, slowly, making each digit disappear completely into his mouth.

Swallowing hard, Harry said, "Thick, definitely thick. They…dip…better that way."

"Hmm," Draco said in contemplation. "I like my…chips…long. That way when they…dip…they can get into the…ketchup…all the way," he said biting on his lower lip.

Harry watched as Draco's moist tongue darted out over his lips and he couldn't stand it. He grabbed the smaller man and pulled him over the chair where he soundly kissed him. His lips crashed into Draco's in a fit of desire, bruising and punishing. He thrust his tongue inside the other man's mouth and chased his hot tongue with his own. Desire flared threw him as he tasted Draco's unique flavor, driving him even madder with desire.

Draco felt his world spin off its axis. He couldn't breath; all he could do was feel. He felt Harry's strong arms wrapped around him, he felt Harry's full lips crushed against his, he felt Harry's hot tongue swirling with his own, and he felt the tell tale bulge of Harry's cock as it ground against his hip. "God's, Potter," he hissed pulling back.

Harry was to far gone with desire to notice that Draco had called him by name and pulled him back against him. "Let's find somewhere else to go," he moaned against the other man's lips.

Draco nodded. "Where?" he asked. He couldn't very well take Potter to his Manor and he didn't think it was a good idea to go to Potter's house.

A house elf appeared and bowed. "Masters, we have rooms upstairs if you are wanting a place to go," he said.

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. "Upstairs?" he asked.

Draco nodded. He wanted to feel more of the handsome man before him. He had dreamed of this moment for so long that he couldn't think of anything else except the consummation. He needed to feel and taste Harry and he needed him now. "Upstairs," he agreed.

The house elf grabbed onto each of their hands and a second later they were standing in a room that was monopolized by a giant canopy bed covered in dark blue curtains. "Here masters are," the elf said. "The drawer in the nightstand should have what masters need," he said and popped from the room.

Harry and Draco looked blankly at each other and then Harry walked across the room and opened the nightstand drawer. He blushed and slammed it shut again.

"What's in the drawer?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry blushed a deeper shade of red and muttered, "Nothing."

Draco was intrigued. He knew that not much ruffled Potter and he was curious as to what could have put that delightful shade of red onto his face. He walked over to the nightstand and smiled up at Harry. "What's in there?" he asked again.

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and whispered, "I'll show you later," and then soundly kissed the blond man. 

"Mmmm," Draco moaned, pressing his pelvis against Harry. Desire flared through him and he was tired of pretending. "Oh god's, Harry, I can't control this anymore," he said pulling Harry tighter against him.

Through Harry's passion filled mind he heard his name and knew that he shouldn't have. "You knew?" he demanded, looking down at the shorter man.

"Not now, Potter," he hissed. "I want you now," he said. He reached in his pocket for his wand and flicked it at the two of them. Seconds later they were both standing naked entwined in each other's arms. 

"Are you sure, Draco?" Harry asked as he ran his hand down the man's naked backside.

"Just shut up," he said and gently bit the side of Harry's neck.

Harry moaned in pleasure. A second later Harry felt himself being pushed backwards onto the soft mattress. He looked up into Draco's brilliant silver eyes and felt the desire for him race through him.

"I want to see your eyes, Harry," Draco said. He missed the deep emerald green eyes that he had spent so many nights dreaming of.

Harry sat up and grabbed his wand. He flicked it at himself and he was once again, Harry Potter.

"I love your eyes, Potter," Draco said staring into them.

Harry pushed Draco back onto the bed and stood over him. He kissed his lips thoroughly and then slowly kissed each inch his beautiful body. He found the hollow spot by his neck and gently nibbled, and then slowly trailed kissed down to his smooth chest. He licked one, then the other nipple and sucked gently, pulling it deep into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the pert nub and smiled when he heard Draco groan.

Harry ran his tongue further down to Draco abdomen and then by each hip, leaving a wet trail behind. He could feel the slight goose bumps rise on Draco and Harry knew that the other man was enjoying his touch. He trailed more kisses down one thigh and then the other, completely ignoring the throbbing member that was jutting out between them. Harry had never touched another man this way and wasn't sure what exactly to do.

He reached his hand up and fondled Draco's heavy sac. He savored the feeling of the man's naked body next to his. He hadn't realized the electric feeling that would race through his body when he finally gave into his desire for Draco. He needed to feel him closer, taste him, and know him completely. Harry leaned into him and ran his tongue up the shaft of his cock. He felt Draco shudder and ran his tongue down the other side.

"Gods, Potter," Draco hissed in pleasure.

Harry took that as a good sign and flicked his tongue over Draco's weeping head. He tasted the salty flavor of his lover and it aroused him as nothing had ever before. He took the other mans tool deep into his mouth, only stopping when it hit deep in the back of his throat. He used his tongue to swirl around and moved his head up and down, creating a friction that left Draco moaning in pleasure.

Harry squeezed Draco's sac a little tighter and increased the pressure his mouth had on the other mans throbbing member. He ran his teeth along the sides, gently massaging the pulsating veins. Harry felt Draco grab a handful of his thick hair and Harry once again increased the pressure.

"Harry!" Draco cried. "I can't control this, slow down," he pleaded.

Harry ignored the man and continued his ministrations on the other mans body. He could sense that Draco was at his breaking point and he briefly thought of stopping, teasing him longer and prolonging the other mans release. He quickly decided against it, not wanting to wait. He needed to taste him, to know that when Draco screamed out his release, it would be his name that he was calling. It would be him that had made the indifferent Draco Malfoy come undone.

Seconds later Draco yelled, "Potter, stop! I'm going to cum in your bloody mouth!"

"Then do it," Harry growled against the side of Draco's cock.

Draco needed no further encouragement. His body spasmed and let go, shooting his seed deep into Harry's willing mouth. "Harry!" Draco cried in delight. "Yes!" he hissed, pulling tighter against Harry's raven locks.

Harry felt the flood of Draco's desire fill his mouth and he swallowed, sucking each last bit of his release from his still thick and swollen cock. Harry savored the salty taste and felt his own desire growing. He winced a bit when Draco pulled his hair, but continued to suck and squeeze until Draco's body relaxed.

"Where did you learn how to do that, Potter?" Draco demanded after a moment.

Harry grinned. "I'm a quick learner."

"I thought that you said you weren't gay," Draco said.

"I'm not," he answered.

"Then what is this?" Draco demanded, sitting up.

"I think, Malfoy, that it was called a blowjob." Harry hoped that they weren't going to have another fight before he got one of his own.

Draco glared at Harry. "If you're not gay, then what are you doing giving a bloke a blowjob?"

"Does this really matter right now, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"How many men have you been with, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"What do you mean how many men have I been with?" Harry asked incredulously. I just told you I'm not gay!" he shouted.

"Then what are you doing sucking on my cock?"

"You're the gay one! You just stuck your cock in my mouth!" Harry shouted again.

"I am not gay!" he hissed, reaching for his wand. He flicked it and a second later he was fully clothed.

"Could have fooled me, Malfoy! Who just came where?"

"You bloody arse!" Draco shouted. He pointed his wand at Harry who ducked.

"Don't!" Harry hissed. "You know that you can't win against me!" He reached for his own wand and put his own clothes back on.

"Want to bet?" Draco shouted.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Harry shouted. A second later he was gone and Draco was standing alone in the hotel room.

Draco stared in shock at the spot where a second before Harry had been standing. "What the hell just happened?" he wondered to himself. "Bloody hell," he said and disappeared with a pop.


End file.
